Never Knew You Could Have It All
by xoxogg4lifexoxo
Summary: Blair and Chuck are young, rich, smart, powerful, Very successful, Together they are the Queen and King of the UES but for them life just keeps getting better and now Mr. and Mrs.Bass are about to learn that they really can have it all. READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or gossip girl though I totally wish I did. This is my second fan fic don't know how good it is hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!!!!!!

Never Knew It Could Get Any Better

Chuck was in his office going over a new business proposal for a new building when his phone rang.

"Chuck, I know your busy but, I um I need you to come home right now" Blair said sounding nervous. Chuck new it was important because she would never ask him to leave work when he was preparing for a big business deal if it wasn't serious.

"I'm on my way" he said and ended the phone call. He grabbed his coat and was out the door.

He was now in his limo on his way to their penthouse. He was now trying to figure out what was going on and why his wife sounded so nervous. He then started to think about how as of lately Blair has been emotionally unstable and how she winced whenever he touched her breasts and how for the last couple days she has been getting sick in the mornings. He then realized these were all symptoms of a pregnant woman. This is when it hits him "SHE'S PREGNANT," he says out loud to himself and to his surprise he is happy and not so surprised at being completely terrified.

Chuck finally arrived home and found Blair sitting on their bed fidgeting with her hands not realizing he was home. "Well someone seems anxious," he said as he made his way to the bed to sit with her.

"Chuck I have to tell you something and I … ughhh… I don't know how to tell you or what you will-" he interrupts her with a kiss.

"You don't have to tell me anything because I already know," he said smirking looking at his wife's completely confused expression.

"You do?" she questions him.

"Of course I do" he says looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "You Know Mrs. Bass I am a very smart man. I mean after all not just any dumbass could keep up with scheming, plotting, spying, and taking down most if not all of the Upper East Side up to your standards my love." He said with a chuckle and made his wife even in the confused nervous state she was in smile. "So the question is Mrs. Bass, will we be hearing the words Mommy and Daddy in the near future?" he asked taking her hands in his. He then saw the tears start form in her eyes and he immediately got worried he said something wrong and felt like a complete ass.

"I don't know. That's why I needed you here I needed to tell you and that alone scared me and I wanted you here when I find out but, I'm scared. I'm scared to see the results and be disappointed," she said with tears now falling down her face. But when she looked at him he didn't run away or freak out at the idea she might be carrying a child HIS child and it calmed her down seeing that he was still there.

"First of all", he started to say as he moved her onto his lap, "I understand why you were scared to tell me given my family history," (truth of the matter is he is completely terrified don't get him wrong he is scared shitless)"But, when we got engaged we had this discussion and we both agreed children will be part of the plan at some point," and she nodded remembering the conversation," This is earlier then we planned like about three to five years early but I love you Blair Bass and I think we should go into that bathroom and find out if we are going to be bringing home a little Bass in nine months." He kissed the top of her head.

"Ok" she agreed.

Now that they made the not so far journey from the bedroom to the bathroom Blair started to lose her nerves again.

"Chuck I can't look" she said turning away from the counter top on which the six tests laid.

"Well I guess I have the honor of telling you." He smirked and started to pick up each test one by one.

"Well?" Blair turned around

"Well" Chuck turned around and pulled her into his arms. "I think it's time to remodel our love nest into a baby nest" this is when tears filled both their eyes and Blair crushed her lips into his and they embraced in a very passionate kiss.

"Blair"?

"Hmm"

"I never knew life could get any better or that a man could have it all that I could have everything and be the luckiest man in the world to share it all with you."

TBC (maybe)

A/N Hey guys let me know what you think should I continue please REVIEW!!!!!!! xoxo


	2. False Positive or Positive That is The

A/N: Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews they make my day and I hope I dint disappoint you guys with this chapter I really don't know if it's good but you guys are my judges so you tell me R&R

Chapter 2: False Positive or Positive That is The Question

Later that afternoon Blair and Chuck were waiting in her OBGYN's exam room after Chuck pulled some strings to get her an appointment for today. They just wanted to be positive that they were expecting, sure she took six tests, all which came out positive, but Blair refused to be ecstatic until she new that the tests she took were not reading false positives.

"Will you hold my hand?" Blair asked like a scared child. He instantly sat down on the chair that was next to the exam table she was on and locked his hands with hers. She was still very tense knowing that there was the possibility that home tests were wrong and it could easily take away her joy.

"You need to breathe and relax," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. He understood why she was so persistent on coming here right away because he knew she wouldn't allow her self to be completely happy until she knew there was actually something to be happy about. He knew though, he knew that she was having their baby only because she was just so hormonal for the past couple weeks it wouldn't make sense otherwise. Just then his thoughts were interrupted when the Doctor came into the examination room accompanied by a nurse.

"Hi Blair" The doctor greeted her and turned to chuck, "and you must be the famous Charles Bass." She said extending her hand.

"Yes I am," he said while getting up form his seat, "the one and only but please call me Chuck and you must be Dr. Goldstein," he said shaking the older woman's hand. He then sat back down and took Blair's hand again, he wouldn't admit it to Blair but he was as nervous as she was, he was terrified about history repeating itself but at the same time he wanted to have a family now just as much as his wife did

"So Blair," Dr. Goldstein said looking at the clip board the nurse just handed her, "It says here that you took six at home pregnancy tests?" She looked up from the clipboard.

"Yes that is correct" Blair stated.

"And all six came out positive, correct?" Dr. Goldstein asked

"Yes" Blair answered now looking at Chuck with fear written all over her face from being asked all the questions she already answered. Chuck mouthed to her that she needs t calm down and breath and it's going to be fine. With his support she let out a sigh trying to calm down. Apparently Dr. Goldstein saw the look on Blair's face and felt bad for making her even tenser.

"Blair, it's just routine that I go over this with to make sure that we didn't write down something wrong," the doctor reassured her. And she nodded in understanding that helped her ease up a bit.

"And it says you don't remember exactly when your last period was, but think it might have been over two months ago?" Blair nodded, "So now when you got here were you given one of our pregnancy tests and had your blood drawn?" She asked as she went over to the nurse standing by the door and whispered something to her and she left the room.

"Yes", she nodded, "Do you have the results?" she asked nervously giving Chucks hand a squeeze.

"I just sent nurse Lori to go get them she should be back any minute," She addressed the couple. Just then Lori came back in with a manila folder that she handed to the doctor. Dr. Goldstein opened and read the contents in the folder and then put it down on the counter. "Ok so let's set you up for the ultrasound."

"Please lift your gown up Mrs. Bass," nurse Lori told Blair and she pulled up the gown that now exposed her stomach. She turned to her husband who was already looking at her as he got up from his chair to get a better view. "This will be cold," Lori warned her before pouring the gel onto her. Blair just nodded as she was still looking into her husband's eyes.

"Ok kids, are you ready for this?" Dr. Goldstein asked picking up the wand and placed it inches away from her belly. Chuck squeezed her hand tighter.

"Were ready," they answered in unison. And with that the doctor put the wand on Blair's belly. Instantly the couple's eyes went to the monitor looking at images neither one could read. The only thing they knew for sure is that they were looking at Blair's uterus. Dr. Goldstein started to move the wand a little lower on her abdomen.

"Ok here," the doctor, said finding whatever it was she wanted to find. Because the couple still had know clue as to what they were looking at. "Mr. and Mrs. Bass do you see the little figure right here that's fluttering?" she pointed to the screen

"Yes" they said together.'

"Well I am happy to inform you that in about 7 ½ months that figure will be coming home from the hospital with you congratulations your having a baby," She smiled at the couple who both had tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

"Chuck were having a baby, it's our baby," she said now with tears running down her cheeks. He couldn't speak all he could was kiss her all over.

"I love you so much." He said and brought her hands to his lips.

"Well there are just a couple things I need to mention to you both," Dr. Goldstein said turning on her chair away from the counter where she was writing a prescription out. The couple looked at her with there full attention. "So Blair the good news is your 3 months along and everything looks great and you're not at high risk for anything but because you suffered from bulimia there is a higher chance for you to miscarry. I doubt that will happen but as your doctor I would be more comfortable if you rest and relax more and not be on your feet all day until I tell you otherwise." Both Blair and Chuck nodded in understanding. "This is a prescription," she said handing the piece of paper to Chuck, "for her prenatal vitamins that she must take daily this is very important." The couple nodded taking in all this information. "And since your three months along I would like to see you back here in 2 weeks and if you want to tell your family and friends the news you can people start sharing this news around the 3 to 4 month mark so if you were wondering when you could tell people you may start telling them now if you wanted to. And you may also pick up the pictures from the sonogram at the front desk when you make your appointment " She said and smiled at the young couple and started to leave the room.

"Thank you so much Dr. Goldstein," Blair gushed when she realized she can celebrate now. Chuck got up being the businessman he is and extended his had out once again to thank her.

"Thank you so much for making the time to see us and I will make sure Blair gets her rest and we will see you in two weeks." And with that the she exited the room.

"Chuck?"

"Yes"

"We are really going to have a baby! I can't believe it," Blair squealed

"I can't believe it either, but I think it's time we go home and officially celebrate the best news I, I mean we have ever received," He smiled locking arms with her as they walked towards the door.

"I agree with you 100%," she smiled. Chuck then gently placed his hand on her flat tummy before they exited the room.

TBC REVIEW PLEASE IT MAKES MY DAY

A/N I already wrote out half of chapter 3 and coming soon is a big family dinner at the bass penthouse but we can't have that before a little morning sickness lol. Also I have never been pregnant and don't know what exactly goes on so if I make mistakes please correct me. And this story is for all my CRACKHEADS you know who you are and I love you guys more than you know and kaliiix07 you r the best girlie thanks for your words of encouragement that helped me decide to post the first chapter.

P.S. chuck still is very scared and I will discuss it soon enough so I'm not going to ignore it completely.

Xoxo - Amanda


	3. Pale, Sweaty, and Sick but always Blair

A/N thank you for reading and sticking with me this is my first multi chapter story and my second ff so I really don't know what I'm doing so I really am so happy you guys really like you know what to do R&R

Chapter 3: pale, sweaty, and sick but always Blair

Two days later…

Chuck watched his wife get up from watching Breakfast At Tiffany's and run to the bathroom and then hearing the sound her retching into the toilet. This wasn't such a new sound to him but he was just more aware of it now that there was a reason for her constant sickness. For the past two days Chuck has been reading the pregnancy books that the Doctor gave them with Blair so he knows she wont be getting this sick for much longer.

He rolled out of bed and joined his sick wife on the bathroom floor near the porcelain bowl. He immediately takes her hair and holds it up to keep it away from her face while with his other hand he gently rubbed circles on her lower back. "It's ok baby I'm here," he said in a very comforting loving voice.

After about five more minutes she fell back into Chucks arms completely exhausted. She was pale and sweaty and dirty but in is eyes she was the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on.

"I'm so tired, I hate this," she whined to him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Shh Shh it's alright baby I know you hate this and I know your tired and you should start feeling better soon in the next week or so it won't be so bad so just rest for right now," he said while they were both sitting against the bathroom wall. Blair put her head on Chucks shoulder and closed her eyes as he placed kisses on top of her head.

"I want to kill the person who started calling this MORNING SICKNESS because it happens morning, noon, and night and right now it's 11"o clock at night the name is so deceiving " she spit out bitterly. Chuck just chuckled into her messy sweaty hair. "IT'S NOT FUNNY BASS AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT I AM SICK ALL THE TIME," she yelled at him as she lifted her head up and pushed him away from her and was now glaring at him.

"First of all it is not my fault entirely for you being sick if I remember correctly and lets face it we both know I have excellent memory I recall you were a very willing and an extremely active participate in the conception," he said to her with his trademark smirk, "and the reason why I chuckled my love is because you can be as sick as dog, sweaty, pale, and still be unbelievably beautiful but you somehow being as sick as you are you can still make bitchy, snarky, spiteful comments," he laughed again.

"Well I'm still me as sick as I may get I'm still me," she sighed as she went back to her previous position in chucks arms.

"And that is why I love you," he said as he kissed her head again.

Chuck let her sit there and rest for a couple more minutes before he decided to pick her up and carry her back into their bed. "Baby I'm going to go to the kitchen for a minute I'll be right back," he said to her

"Promise?" she asked him

"I promise," he said and left the room.

Five minutes later Chuck came back into the room with a tray of saltines and a glass of ginger ale and placed it in front of Blair on the bed. Blair sat up and looked at her husband in awe, "Thank you," she said while taking a sip of the drink.

"I just want you to feel better baby, you need to sleep and get some rest tomorrow is a big day," Blair nodded while placing a cracker in her mouth, "everyone is coming over tomorrow for dinner and I just got a text that both your mother and Cyrus and your father and Roman have landed safely so just go to sleep and hopefully you wont get up again," he smiled at her placing a hand on her flat belly, "but if you do you know I'm right there with you," he said smiling at her as he got underneath the covers with her.

15 minutes later Chuck laid awake facing his wife watching her sleeping form with a smile on his face because he truly was just the happiest man in the world and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

TBC

Coming up next: The big family/njbc dinner at the Bass penthouse

A/N: thank you so much for reviews you guys make me keep going please review and tell me what you think

Xoxo

- Amanda


	4. A BIG Announcement and a Dirty Secret

A/n MUST READ: ok I hate Vanessa but I'm still going to have her only because they need to have more people they socialize with and in this story Dan and Vanessa are now good friends with them and Jenny is In Paris because I cant stand her anymore so that's what u needed also all three of them wont be in this chapter and Eric is at school. Thank you for the reviews you guys keep me going seriously it means so much to me that you love this story. R&R

Chapter4: A BIG Announcement and a Dirty Little Secret

"Blair there going to be here any minute are you ready?" Chuck came into the bedroom to see his wife applying some blush on her porcelain skin.

"Now I am, " she put down the brush and got up from the dresser and went over to chuck and wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him. "I'm Just nervous about how were going to tell everyone."

"It's going to be great don't worry every one will be ecstatic," he said kissing her again.

Five minutes later …

Serena and Nate walked out of the private elevator into the Bass penthouse. "Chuck," Nate said walking over to him, as Serena made her way to Blair, " you never called me back the other day what happened man?" he asked.

"Oh I just got caught up in some things," Chuck said feeling sort of guilty

"Any way how is the proposal coming along?" he asked.

"it is moving along smoothly I should have the finale papers in my office by next week," he replied realizing he had totally forgot about it since they received the big news. But before he could say anything else the elevator doors opened with all their parents including Rufus coming into the home. Eleanor and Harold approached Blair and Serena who were talking about some new clothing line when nausea came over Blair and she ran passed everyone and towards the bathroom. Everyone in the room looked at Chuck with confused expressions most likely thinking Blair had relapsed. " Please excuse me for a moment I'm just going to check on her I will be right back we will join you in the dining room help your self to your beverage of choice," he said before rushing to the powder room.

Blair was sick again. So when Chuck came in he knelt beside her and held her hair back. When she was done she looked up at him, "you came," she stated sort of surprised.

"I told you last night I'm right here with you," he kissed her and she kissed him back and he had to stop her before it got out of hand they had to go back to the dinner. If it was under any other circumstance he would have ravished her right there but they had to tell everybody about the newest addition to the Bass household. "So I think we should go tell them after desert," he said helping her stand back up as she nodded in agreement.

As the couple walked hand in hand into the dining room where everyone was seated all eyes were on them. Making Blair feel slightly uncomfortable knowing they all most likely thought she relapsed. Harold got up from his seat and went over to his daughter who he was worried about, "Blair bear," he whispered, " is everything ok," he asked concerned.

"Daddy I'm fine," she said kissing his cheek and joining Chuck at the head of the table.

After there meal everyone was sitting and talking in the living room again. When Chuck grabbed Blair and brought her to the front of the room. "Everyone," Chuck said loudly to get everyone's attention, "Blair and I have a very big announcement to make," he said as he place one hand around her hip and pulled her closer to him making her smile.

"Yes, Charles we all heard that the big deal on the new building came through" Lily said with pride, Lily and Rufus have become very proud of him over the past couple years and took great pride in his achievements.

"It's not that it is much much much bigger than that," Blair chimed in and looked across the room at her two best friends who had been suspicious of Blair lately given her hormonal behavior over the past several weeks.

"Three days ago we received some very exciting news," Chuck said placing his hand on her belly making Blair giggle, "that we will be welcoming a new addition to the Bass family." Chuck smiled proudly. Everyone was surprised except for the two blond best friends who already had their suspicions.

"My baby is having a baby?" Eleanor said in disbelief.

"Yes mom, Chuck and I are having a Baby," Blair said again to her mother. Who was now tearing up to Blair's surprise. Before she knew it all her parents were up from the couches and hugging and kissing the couple. Lily and Rufus somehow also ended up in the mix of hugs and kisses. Serena and Nate decided to wait for the group hugs to die down knowing Blair and Chuck could only handle so much hugging and kissing unless it was from each other.

A little while later everybody cleared out except for Serena and Nate who now had a chance to talk to the couple.

"B" Serena squealed as she held her best friends hands, "I can't believe your having a baby a little tiny baby." Blair smiled and a squealed along.

"Congratulations man," Nate said to his best friend with a smile.

"Thank you Nathaniel."

"I thought this would have happened way before you to got married the way you two go at it all the time," he said laughing. But everybody stopped smiling and looked at Nate.

"Nathaniel," Chuck said sternly only because his wife was glaring at him.

"It's Just-," he tried to defend himself but was interrupted by Serena.

"Yes we are all well aware of their frequent activities," she said cringing from the memories of walking in on her best friend and stepbrother on several occasions usually doing something she has never seen before and it has obviously left the tall blond scarred for life. Blair and Chuck just looked at each other and burst out laughing knowing they probably ruined her sexual explorations.

"Sorry about that sis," Chuck managed to say while laughing.

"If you think you seen bad you should of seen what I walked in on last we-," Nate started to say.

"NATE!" Blair shrieked turning red in the face.

"I suggest you stop talking before my wife rips your head off," Chuck said smiling knowing exactly what he walked in on. Serena tried to change the topic but soon realized Blair and Chuck already did seeing that they suddenly couldn't keep their hands off each other.

" He's got to be loving pregnancy hormones right about now," Nate whispered to Serena.

"Eww Nate come on I think it's time to leave," she said softly before getting up with him, "So me and Nate are going to head home now," she said getting the couples attention, "I'll call you tomorrow B," she said making her way to the elevator as the couple resumed their activities. She turned to Nate, "I know I'm going to regret this but what did you walk in on?" She asked hesitantly.

"I walked in on the-," he started to say again.

"NATE!" Blair screamed.

'NATHAINEL" Chuck yelled.

"Um you know what I think I think I want to keep my head," he said to Serena knowing if he told he would be a dead man. With that the blond couple left.

A couple minutes later Blair stopped kissing Chuck and looked at him. "You don't think he will tell her do you?' she asked nervously.

"I doubt it and if he did you would be getting a phone call from my sister," he said kissing her head, "But if he did I'll assist you in the assassination of the next New York politician." They giggled.

"I love you Bass"

"I love you too," he said as they picked up where they left off.

TBC

Review please!!!!!!!! Idk if this chapter was that great so sry if its bad

Xoxo

-Amanda


	5. This is When it Hits Me but I Can Never

Chapter 5: This is When it Hits Me but I Can Never Run Away

One week later....

Chuck was watching his wife get dressed to go out and meet Serena and Eleanor for brunch when he noticed that her flat belly had the slightest bulge. He smiled finally seeing that this was real there was something really growing inside her. This is when his fears really hit him and he needed to get out of the apartment before he started to freak her out. "Blair?" he said softly

"Hmmm," she said putting on her earrings.

"I'm going to go meet Lily I told her I would stop by before I meet you guys at the restaurant," he said walking over to where she was sitting at her vanity, "I'll meet you guys after were done," he said and kissed her goodbye.

"Ok I'll see you than tell Lily I say hi" she called after him

"I will don't worry," he said back to her as he stepped into the elevator whipping out his phone.

L- I need to talk to you ASAP

-C

C- come right over

-L

L- be there in ten

-C

10 minutes later…

Chuck walked into the penthouse to find Lily sitting on the couch waiting for him reading a magazine. As soon as she saw her stepson she put down the magazine and got up to hug him. "Good morning Charles," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek, "do you want some tea or coffee," she asked him as she started to pour herself some tea.

"No thank you Lily I'm good I need to talk to you though," he said as he rejoined her on the couch.

"I know," she said looking straight into his eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes I do and I have been waiting for you to stop by," Chuck sighed a little relieved that she already knew, "so as a parent or expectant parent it is normal to be frightened but in your situation I think you're a little more scared than the typical expectant father."

He let out a deep sigh, "I'm terrified, I can't let anything happen to her I mean look what it did to my father, my childhood," Lily nodded in agreement, "I was so broken my whole life but I'm not anymore I'm whole, Blair makes me whole and I can't be broken again yet alone if something were to happen raise a child by myself," he looked back at her with tears in his eyes.

"Charles darling the difference is she is healthy your baby is healthy you can't be thinking this way and it's hard not to but you and I both know that you are very different from your father. He would be so proud of you if he was here right now and we all know that if something happened to her you would be beyond devastated at the same time though you would want to honor her and she would hate you if you ignored your child," she said in a soft voice.

"I know it just really hit me today how scared I really am about something going very wrong I would honor her memory and I wouldn't put my child through the hell I went through," she nodded in agreement knowing very well the pain he went through, "the doctor suggested that she rest a little more then she typically does because of her you know," he said hesitantly he didn't really like talking about Blair's old problem since it was no longer an issue and hasn't been for the past couple years, "She hasn't relapsed in years."

"Let me guess Blair hasn't been resting that much,"

"It's Blair she can't sit still she feels like a prisoner and I mean I didn't really think much of it but today when she was getting dressed I started to see the slightest changes in her body like her flat stomach is slightly not so flat," he exclaimed.

"I get it, it's becoming real and you are concerned for her but I think you should discuss your concerns with her that's how marriage works," she smiled at him, "and maybe even talk to the doctor about it so she is more on top of monitoring her."

"Thank you Lily I'm going to meet up with her, Serena, and My mother in law for lunch at the Russian Tea Room do you want to join?" he asked as they both got up from where they were sitting and made there way to the elevator.

"I would love to but I told Rufus I would go with him to check out this new band he signed," they both chuckled," you know me and Rufus are always here for you Charles both you and Blair," she said as she hugged him goodbye.

"I know mom, how about we have lunch just you me and Rufus next week?" he said as he was getting onto the elevator.

"I would love that," Lily said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face before the elevator doors closed.

"Mom," she whispered and she was just so proud of the troubled boy she adopted who became an amazing person and husband and for him to call her mom just overwhelmed her.

Meanwhile at the Russian Tea Room…

"Blair dear you look wonderful," her mother said giving her kisses on each cheek. This form of affection from her mother made her feel a little uncomfortable because she was not used her showing her loving gestures nor the compliment she just gave her.

"Thank you mother," Blair replied with a hesitant voice.

"You really do look amazing B," Serena said as they were seated at their table.

"Yeah well Chuck was right I'm not so sick anymore and I think that has something to with it," Blair smiled.

"Yes, Charles does seem to be stepping up to the plate," Eleanor stated. The comment earned eye rolls from the two younger women.

"Chuck is not a teenager and has not been the boozing womanizer for several years, were happily married and now were having a baby so yes my husband is very involved reading pregnancy books," Blair spat at her mother. Making Eleanor let out a sigh and Serena let a giggle escape her lips at the image of the infamous Chuck Bass sitting at home on his leisure time reading books on expectant mothers.

"Well I never pictured my stepbrother to be that involved."

"S you don't know Chuck on the same level I do he is very loving and attentive," Blair smiled as her friend squirmed knowing what Blair implied. (Serena still has no clue as to what her husband walked in on)

"Well have you found out the due date yet?" Eleanor asked.

"No not yet but since I am almost four months along I would assume some time in August early September but I think we should be getting the estimated date next week when we go back for our next appointment."

"We need to plan a Baby shower," Serena changed the subject with excitement.

"Yes dear we must," Eleanor agreed.

"I heard that last night you went out to dinner with the "Brooklynites" to celebrate Dan's screenplay being picked up," Serena said

"Yes but S you know we have become friends," Blair laughed at her best friend, "and we told them about the baby they seem pretty excited I guess."

"Well you are the first ones in our group of friends to be having a baby you know so it is kind of a big deal."

"I never said it wasn't a big deal because it is after all a Bass baby and is already going to be Upper East Side royalty," Blair smirked.

"So Vanessa and Lily will help with the baby shower," Serena said turning to Eleanor," would like to help plan your daughters baby shower Mrs. Waldorf I meant Mrs. Rose?"

"Of course Serena it is my grandchild and call me Eleanor," she smiled at the blond, "But we need to add one more person to the committee."

"Oh," Serena said confused. Blair also displayed a very confused expression.

"Mother may I ask who Serena is leaving out?"

"Well I guess your father didn't tell you yet but I guess I can tell you,"

"Tell me what exactly."

"Well your Father and Roman just bought a new penthouse here and are moving back here to be closer to you, Chuck, and the baby," Eleanor told her daughter who now started to cry.

"B it's ok this is great news," she tried calming her best friend.

"It's great news I'm just so happy it 's the hormones I'm sorry, but Mom what about their vineyard in France?" she asked as she brushed her tears away.

"They still are keeping it dear," she told her daughter, "so Serena you can just go and add Roman to the list of people coordinating the shower," Serena nodded as she added the names into her BlackBerry. Just as they were about to order Chuck arrived and came over to the table and gave both his mother and law and sister a welcoming kiss and his wife a loving kiss on the lips before he took his seat to join them.

"So how is my favorite woman doing today?" he asked smiling at his wife.

"Wonderful," she said as she grabbed his hand, "and I just found out my father and Roman are moving back here," she said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Are they now," Chuck said trying to act surprised.

"You knew?" she asked as her husband sat there smiling at her.

"I may have helped them find their new residence," He said with a wink.

"Thank you Chuck," she as she kissed him again.

"Well Chuck I hear you have been doing some reading," his stepsister said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes I have you know how I do love my books but yes this is a very new genre for Chuck Bass to be reading, but still very interesting," He said with a laugh.

"Well Charles I think your doing a very good job of taking care of my daughter, I just hope you can put up with her complaining and whining," this comment made Blair roll her eyes.

"Why Eleanor Blair never complains or whines," he said with a straight face making his wife and sister stare at him, "no no no Blair Bass here only makes demands." He said with his famous smirk. The comment earned him a kick in the shin courtesy of his wife, while everyone else at the table burst out laughing, "I am just joking," well not really he thought but he loved that about her. He may have been hit with total fear but he can never run away from this, from her, from Blair and their baby.

Later that day…

Blair and Chuck were reading some more pregnancy books when Chuck put down his book and turned to his wife. He was about to speak when his wife put down her book and turned to him. "I have to tell you something"

"I need to talk to you," he said at the same time.

"You go first."

TBC

Hmmmmm wonder what Blair has to tell her husband. Well hope you liked this chapter and I love all your reviews you guys really keep me going and make me want to keep giving you new stuff as fast as I can so please review and tell me your thoughts. So keep reviewing and Ill keep writing.

Xoxo

-Amanda


	6. Husband and Wife It Means Team

A/N the organization im using in this story or charity is made up to knowledge I couldn't think of a real one when I was writing so I don't know if it exists or not so just thought I should let you know. ENJOY!!!

Chapter 6: Husband and Wife Conversations and Activities

_Previously…_

_Blair and Chuck were reading some more pregnancy books when Chuck put down his book and turned to his wife. He was about to speak when his wife put down her book and turned to him. "I have to tell you something"_

_ "I need to talk to you," he said at the same time._

"_You go first."_

"Your sure you want me to go first?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes I'm sure," she had feeling about what he wanted to talk about and new sooner or later this topic was going to come about.

"Ok well," he scooted closer to his wife, "this morning when you getting dressed I noticed how your beginning to have a belly," he said placing her hand on her slight baby bump.

"I noticed that too," she smiled.

"So it really hit me this morning that were really doing this, having a baby," Blair nodded listening to him, "and that you are PREGNANT like my mother was PREGNANT with me," he emphasized, "fear washed over me and all the things that can go wrong and thoughts of losing you, the love of my life, I got scared," he took a deep breathe. Blair looked up into his eyes and took his hands off her stomach.

"Chuck you know I understand, I knew this before we got married or engaged, I knew this about you since we were kids, I knew just like children were part of the package deal this, this fear, this history, your history comes along with it," he nodded understanding his wife.

"So I want you to know I'm not running away from you or from this because I want to be a father, it's just at that moment this morning I had to get out of the penthouse because I was freaking out, I went to Lily's," he admitted to her.

"And what did she say?"

"Well," he let out a little laugh, "she was expecting me to come over with this conversation sooner or later," he smiled slightly realizing how well his stepmother knew him, "and she understood why I am scared, and she told me how I am not my father and I would never make the same mistakes he did with me if god for bid something happened to you she said you would hate me," he replied honestly and looked a little ashamed after finishing the last comment.

"Well your stepmother is correct you are nothing like your father except when it comes to business and you are even more successful than he was at your age and if you turned into your father and did what he did to you yes she is right I would hate you," she said sternly," so I guess it's a good thing I am not going anywhere for a very long time," she softened her tone and smiled.

"Blair," he whispered, "you don't know that."

"Well the doctor would have said something if there was anything wrong."

"Yes that is true but you also haven't been resting as much as you should be," he said getting upset.

"Would it make you feel more comfortable if I rested more and listened to Dr. Goldstein and exactly what she tells or suggests I do?" she asked him.

"Yes it would and I will feel even better if I could talk to the doctor and ask her to keep a closer eye on you and maybe go for a sonogram once a week so they don't miss anything," he said in calmly.

"Fine if it will make you feel better and less scared that's what we should do," she sighed.

"Thank you, I love you so much I couldn't bare anything happening to you," he said and kissed her.

"I love you too but if you have anymore worries please talk to me I mean you could talk to whoever you want to about it just talk to me also ,were a team," she said to him before embracing him in another kiss.

About an hour later there were naked in bed and exhausted when Chuck remembered his wife wanted to talk to him about something.

"Blair?"

"Yes," she smiled at him

"What did you want to speak to me about before?"

"Oh yes," she said as she sat up in their bed with the sheet cover her up, "so after you left this morning I received a call from the President of Give A Helping Hand to inform us that on February 16th at 7:00 pm at the Met they will be honoring a Charles Bartholomew Bass for his philanthropy work," she smiled

"Really me?"

"Yes really you," she assured him.

"You know thats crazy right me Chuck Bass being honored for charity work," he laughed and brought her on top of him so she was now straddling him.

"Yes Mr. Bass," she giggled while running her hand down his chest feeling him grow hard, "I think we should celebrate," she said as he brought his hand to her ass and lifter up slowly.

"I think I like the way your mind works," he said to her as moved his hand in between her legs and plunged two fingers inside her wet core making a moan escape her plump ruby lips.

She then went down and crashed her lips into his allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. "Chuck I need you," she said breathlessly

"Come here baby," he said kissing her one more time before bringing both hands back around to her ass and lifting her up more, "daddy will give you what you want," he said right before he brought her down onto his hard cock swiftly entering her aching wet mound. She then started to ride him and he brought his hands to her tits gently squeezing them because he knew they are very soar. He then rubbed and pinched her nipples making them become erect and making his wife moan little more, "aghhhhhhh."

He then gently flipped them and was now hovering over her before he entered her again. He thrust into her harder and harder making her moan louder with each thrust as he moaned into the crock of her neck. He was so close and her walls were tightening around him. "Chuuuuuuck Chuuuuuuuk I'm going to-" he started to pound into her harder until she came undone and he continued four more times until he came undone spilling his warm seed inside her, while moaning her name, "Ohhhh Blaaaaaaaair ohhhhhhh ohhhhhhh oh," he collapsed next to her completely spent.

"Chuck?" she said once her breathing was back to normal.

"yes my little sex kitten," he turned to her smiling

"Will you still get turned on when I become a big whale?"

"First of all you could never be a whale and I will always get turned on by you I love you and you are the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on so the answer is yes even if you become a whale which you wont you don't need to worry," he told her and gave her a kiss before he watched her fall asleep in his arms.

"I love you Blair Bass" he whispered into her ear and placed a hand on her abdomen and whispered "I love too little baby," he said before he drifted of f to sleep.

TBC

Please review idk if this was any good but you tell me

Xoxo

-Amanda


	7. The Most Amazing Sound

Chapter 7: The Most Amazing Sound

_February 9__th__ five days before Valentines Day and exactly a week before Chuck's big honor. Blair is now four months along and she is now visibly p_r_egnant (and idk y I put this in here) _

Ever since Chuck talked to Blair about his concerns they have been seeing Dr. Goldstein once a week. Today was the four-month mark and they were extremely anxious for today 's visit because today would be the first time they hear the baby's heart beat. So now Blair was waiting on the exam table while Chuck sat next to her waiting for the doctor to walk in.

"Chuck?" Blair said anxiously. She was always anxious every time they had an appointment.

"Yes?" he answered her as he grabbed her hand at hearing the anxiety in her voice.

"What if we don't hear a heart beat?" she sat up and looked at him

"Blair what are you talking about we have seen the baby's heart every visit we have seen it so what are talking about?" he asked concerned.

"Yes I know we have seen it but what if the Baby has a heart and it just doesn't beat like it's d-"

"Stop it right there Blair Cornella Bass," he said in stern tone, "you are talking crazy everything is fine the doctor has assured me and you and we saw the sonogram last week everything is fine you need to calm down," he said trying to get her to relax. It kind of scared him how she was scared of the exact same thing he was. He had to be the strong one they couldn't both be going crazy when the doctor came in and most of the time Blair allowed him to be the crazy insane one but not today he had to stay calm. "You know everything will be fine," he said looking up at her from his chair and placing a light kiss on her cheek. That is when Dr. Goldstein opened the door.

"Good Morning Blair, Chuck," she said walking over to the machines "how is everyone doing?"

"Scared," Blair answered honestly

"Well let's change that," she smiled at Blair who already lifted the gown up already waiting for her. "Ok so this is going to be cold," she warned her. Blair just nodded and turned to chuck.

"Doesn't she realize I know it's going to be cold I come here every week," she whispered to Chuck who only laughed in reply.

"Ok well mom and baby are completely healthy and baby is developing perfectly," she said to the couple. The couple just looked at each other relieved. "So now lets listen to the baby's heart beat."

"Chuck," she whispered and squeezed his hand tighter. He just responded by squeezing her hand right back.

"Ok guys it going to be very fast but that is completely normal," she said before turning the Doppler on. Within seconds the sound of the baby's heart filled the room Chuck and Blair instantly looked at each other.

"Chuck," Blair started to cry

"That's our baby's heart," he said to her with tears filling his eyes before he got up to kiss her.

"Well boys and girls your baby is officially and completely healthy with a very strong heart might I add," Dr. Goldstein told them," So Chuck if it's ok with you I suggest she can come back in two weeks," Chuck nodded before she left the couple in the room.

"Chuck that was the most beautiful-" she started to say before he crashed his lips into hers. He then put his head right near her belly.

"The most amazing sound I have ever heard," he said before placing a kiss on her expanding belly that was holding their child inside.

Tbc

Thanks for the reviews and everything hope you keep reading so happy I don't have classes tomorrow never heard of a college closing due to snow but hey im not complaining I'll write more tomorrow review please.

xoxo


	8. Night Out With Friends

Chapter 8: Night Out With Friends

Later that night…

Blair and Chuck were in their bedroom getting ready to go out for dinner with their friends at the Empire's five star restaurant. Chuck Just finished getting dressed when he noticed his wife attempting to zip her dress up.

"May I assist you Mrs.?" He said with a smirk

"Bass, Blair Bass," she giggled, "and yes I would Love the help from a strong handsome man like, hmmm that sexy piece of meat hmmmmmm like CHUCK BASS" she said laughing. Chuck smirked and started to zip up the dress very slowly.

"Well it looks like you get your wish since I am the one and only," he said all of a sudden having a harder time getting the dress to close, "hunny I think the dress might be too-"

"Don't you even say it Bass don't even think about uttering that word. You just have to try harder I bought this dress two days ago along with a bunch of other clothing and everything fit perfectly," she spat at him.

"Ok baby let me try again," he forced the zipper up and closed the dress. Instantly Blair turned around.

"Thank you," she kissed him, "So how do I look," she posed for him. He just smiled she was just unbelievably beautiful and full of life he couldn't do anything but smile he was just so lucky.

"Well the truth is you look so good I say lets cancel and stay in," he winked at her, which earned him a playful slap on the chest. The truth is the dress was very short and fit her like a glove literally but what he loved most about the dress was it showed off her little baby bump, and boy did that make him proud cause that was his baby growing inside her and just looking at her made him smile. He also new that his wife will not be wearing maternity clothes unless she absolutely has to and he would never dare say something to her about it because that would just be suicidal.

"What are you smiling about?" she blushed.

"My sexy wife who is pregnant with my child," he wrapped his hand around her and pulled her into a deep kiss, which left them both breathless.

"Correction our child," she said separating herself from his embrace and grabbing her clutch bag from the bed.

"Ready to go out?" he extended his arm.

"Yes but it's really not out if its an elevator ride" she said bitterly as she stepped into the elevator with him.

Downstairs they walked into the Restaurant and were escorted to the bar where Serena, Nate, Dan, and Vanessa all were dinking and waiting for the Bass' to arrive.

"Sorry were late," Blair, said as she took a seat at the bar next to Vanessa and joined in on the conversation.

"So man I can't believe the deal went through," Nate said to Chuck giving him a pat on the back.

"I mean you just bought Yankee Stadium!!!" Dan said a little too loudly for Chucks liking.

"Humphrey, shut it I just found out 30 minutes ago that they said yes to the deal and literally texted you guys 20 minutes ago with this information and I haven't told Blair yet," he admitted to the two men.

"Good luck with that conversation" they both said in unison and burst into a fit of laughter Just as the girls got up from their seats. Blair made her way over to the men.

"Hello Nate, Dan," she said to both men as she gave them both a friendly kiss on the cheek. Both men stood still staring at Blair's chest and giving her a good look up and down noticing the bump but mostly how tight her dress was and how big her chest had gotten. "Our table is ready," she said as she turned around and walked with Vanessa and Serena to their table. That's when the two Men noticed how her ass got bigger and not in a bad way in a very sexy way.

"Yes my wife is hot, you can now stop drooling over her while me and your wives are present," Chuck said obviously annoyed.

"Um yea man sorry it's just when did that happen?" Nate asked kind of shocked at the changes in Blair assets.

"Dude, she's pregnant that what happens."

"Yea but I've never seen a pregnant woman look so se-"

"Nathaniel that's enough stop talking about my wife like that," Chuck snapped.

"But does she have to wear such a tight dress," he said trying to blame it on Blair.

"Seriously Nathaniel this is my wife your talking about you try telling her that she should wear maternity clothes or god forbid I say something is to small so I suggest both of you close your mouths and look at your other halves at the table and not my wife's chest," He said looking at his two best friends. Who just stood and nodded before all three men joined the women at the table.

Meanwhile at the dinner table…

"So my husband thinks I have no clue as to his latest purchase," Blair said with a smirk.

"What would that be now?" Vanessa asked.

"He just purchased Yankee Stadium," Blair exclaimed

"Your kidding right," Vanessa looked annoyed, "I can't believe Chuck just bought a New York land mark," she huffed.

"Well he doesn't think I know but I know he sometimes forgets whom he is married to," Blair smirked not realizing Chuck was standing right behind her.

"I know who I married to, she's the QUEEN BEE," he laughed as he took a seat next to her, while Nate and Dan took their seats next to the two other girls.

"Oh brother of mine," Serena laughed, "She KNOWS everything not mention she is a soon to be mother you know what they say about mothers," she continued to laugh.

"Eyes in the back of their heads," Vanessa continued where the blond left off.

Nate and Dan both look at Chuck and mouthed that's Blair knows. Chuck couldn't believe she heard them talking about her breasts and wanted to assure her it wouldn't happen again.

"Blair I'm sorry you heard Nate and Dan talking and drooling over you," he said embarrassed by his friends lack of restraint but to his surprise she just stared at him and the two other girls at the table looked at the too men with anger in their eyes.

"No, I'm talking about Yankee Stadium," she glared at him.

"I meant to tell you," he said feeling a little guilty and then is facial expression changed when he realizing his wife wasn't strangling him," your not mad?"

"No, annoyed yes I mean you could of told me but seriously it an amazing business opportunity," she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Ok now can we change the topic of Blair's growing chest and all this business talk," Serena asked obviously the blond was getting bored and annoyed that Nate was checking out his ex girlfriend and her best friend.

"So Vanessa I heard your new documentary did well at Sun Dance," Chuck changed the subject making his stepsister smile.

"Yes it did thank you," Vanessa said while taking a sip out of her cocktail.

"So what are the Bass' going to be doing for Valentines?" Serena asked Blair.

"Nothing I'm lucky that my husband let me out tonight and that was only to the hotel we own and live in," Blair said annoyed looking at Chuck.

"So you're telling me your keeping her prisoner?" Dan asked.

"He isn't I'm doing it for him for the baby and I guess he isn't so bad I'm sure if I didn't go to work or make so many plans during the day I would be able to go out at night more," she said as her smile returned to her face.

"Actually we do have plans," He corrected his wife who was surprised and he couldn't resist not giving her a kiss "and today was the first time we got to hear the baby's heart it was incredible," he said in obvious awe and earned smiles from the girls and even the men at the table.

"Well," Chuck said lifting up his glass, "a toast," everyone raised there glass as Blair raised her glass of water," To life and good friends", he said as their glasses clinked together.

Tbc.

I don't think this is my best chapter but stay tuned I have more to come promise and hope u stick with me review please

xoxo


	9. Love Child

Chapter 9: Love Child

Valentines day morning

Chuck got up early and watched his wife sleep. He watched as her chest rise and fall with each breath he was memorized by the beauty that lays next to him. He still doesn't understand how she ended up falling for him out of all people, she chose him. He watched her for another 15 minutes thinking about exactly how amazing Blair is before she started to stir and wake up.

When her eyes fluttered open the first thing she saw was her husbands handsome face looking right at her and she smiled. "Good morning," she said sleepily. Before she could do anything else her husband pulled her close to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and let there tongues play with each other.

After several minutes of making out with his wife Chuck pulled away from her and watched as she put big pout upon her lips. "Well good morning love but we have to stop," he said still wearing the smile he had plastered on his face since she woke up.

"Why is that?" she asked curiously but also a little upset because she was now super horny and she knew he was too but that soon faded.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked her.

"Not a clue," she laughed knowing exactly what today is, "enlighten me."

"Well it's a day where we celebrate love and romance its a little thing called Valentines Day," he said lifting up the comforter getting ready to get out of the bed.

"Well I did love the holiday when I was a child but that was a before I fell in love with a man who celebrates love and romance with me every single day," she said as she watched her husband get up from the bed.

"It is true we do celebrate our love everyday but it gives me an excuse to show you even more I guess plus you love it and don't try to deny it," he smiled before he disappeared into his closet.

A couple minutes later he reappeared with a bag and. Blair looked at him excited _(she still loves her presents and that will never change)_ with a smile plastered on her face.

"Happy Valentines Day," he said as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Happy Valentines Day to you to," she smiled and then eyed the bag, "so what is in the bag?"

"Well my love this right here," he dangled the bag in front of her, "is your present," he smiled as he gave her the bag to open. Blair took the bag and reached inside and pulled out a large velvet jewelry box and look up him already excited knowing her husband, he probably picked out a magnificent piece. She slowly flipped open the Gregg Ruth case and inside laid one of the most stunning pieces she has ever seen its was a white gold diamond ruby necklace. It's beauty left her breathless.

"You like?" he asked already knowing the obvious answer.

"Yes Chuck it's I mean it's-"

"Breath taking" he answered for her.

"Yes breath taking," she said still fixated on the necklace still in the case. Chuck then got back up from the bed and walked over to her side of the bed and kneeled in front of her.

"But not even as close to how breath taking you are," he smiled at her as he took out the necklace and stood up, he then put the necklace on his wife. She looked up and had tear in her eyes.

"I love you so much Charles Bass," and Chuck kissed her.

"Now I think you should see for your what a perfect fit it is," he said helping her up out of bed and guiding her to the mirror. When she saw how the necklace looked on her she couldn't speak it really was a perfect match. She than realized it would be a great time to go get her husbands presents from her closet. Blair turned away and walked into her closet leaving her husband a little bit confused. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"You'll see I'll be right out," she called back to him. Chuck than decided to sit back on the bed while he waited.

Minutes later Blair came out of the closet and was holding two bags one small and one fairly bigger. She sat next to him on the bed, " so now I think it's time for your presents," she said handing him the smaller one.

"Blair I told you not to get me anything," he smiled.

"Oh hush you know you like it when I buy you presents just open it," she waited impatiently while he pulled out the small box from the bag. He then opened it to find a pair of beautiful Di Modolo onyx diamond cuff links.

"Blair these are unbelievable thank you," He kissed her on the head.

"Your welcome but, I am not done yet Bass your forgetting the other bag," she told him before handing him the bigger bag, "wait a second it might not be what you think I don't know if you will like it, ok just open it," she said a little bit anxious.

"I think it will be great what ever it is," he laughed before he reached in the bag to pull out a photo album. "Thanks I love it," he said a bit confused.

"No that's not the present open it," she said with a little chuckle. So he opened it and found the most incredibable thing. Blair had put in the album all of the sonogram pictures from her weekly appointments that have been taken of the baby from their first appointment to the last one in order of weeks. Tears welled up in his eyes he suddenly got emotional that Blair made this book for him to see all the changes their child was going through. He looked up from the album to his wife who had some tears running down her face.

"Blair this is the best gift you can give me sharing this experience with me being cooperative about my paranoia and Loving me oh god Blair do I love you and I already love this-," he said as he kissed her hard and placed his hand on her belly, "this baby," he finished his thought," you just have no idea how lucky and blessed I feel to have you in my life but this right here is just icing on the cake I can't ever express enough how completely amazing you are," he said kissing her again letting her arms come around his neck while holding her waist.

"Chuck you make me happy and I love you so much," she said pulling away from her husband and placing her own hand on her growing stomach," but right now I think our love child his hungry."

"Hmmm well it's a good thing I asked Dorota to come over to make your favorite breakfast." He kissed her before they got up form the bed to go into the dinning for breakfast.

TBC

Thanks for all the reviews u guys' r the best thank you for sticking with me and telling me how you feel about what I write it makes me so happy thank you.

Hope you like this chapter it is just the morning so I am planning to write dinner and afterwards so keep a look out hopefully I will write and post soon oh please review and tell me your thoughts they make my day

xoxo


	10. With ME

Chapter 10: With ME

Later that night…

"Chuck are you going to tell me where we are going so I know how to dress," she pretty much begged him.

"I picked out your dress with the help of Serena while you out getting your hair done so nope not saying a word," he said not caving into his wife.

"Fine," Blair huffed before going over to her vanity to put on her make up.

30 minutes later …

"Chuck," Blair called for her husband who was in his office, "Chuck,"

"Coming," he said as he hung up the phone with Arthur.

"I need help zipping my dress," she called again.

"You rang?" he said as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes can you please help," she whined. He walked over to her and forced the zipper up to close the dress.

"Ok I will admit it I think my dress is a little on the tight side," she sighed and looked at her husband.

"Well I guess my baby is really growing in there but you still look sexy," he said as her rubbed her belly.

"Yes and I feel like I'm getting bigger by the second," she frowned.

"Stop it right now Blair don't ruin the night I have a big surprise for you and you're the sexiest mommy to be I have ever seen," he said before he hugged her.

"Working the Bass charm now are we?" she smirked at him.

"Why of course," he winked.

"Now will you help me put the necklace on," she handed him the case. He gently put it on his wife.

"Beautiful," he said as he went and grabbed a blindfold and tied it around her eyes.

"CHUCK BASS what the Fuck do you think your doing I hope you know im going to kill you," she screamed at him," you have lost your mind blind folding your pregnant wife."

"I have not lost my mind and you are in my arms, you know I would never let anything happen to you or the baby," he said as he carefully picked her up and carried her into the elevator.

20 minutes later…

Chuck helped Blair out of the limo before picking her up bridal style again in fear she might trip over her platform heels. And carried her into the awaiting surprise. Once he got her in and everything was in place he took off the blindfold. To reveal the place where his butterflies were revealed, Victrola.

"Oh my god Chuck," she gasped as tears started to form, "you bought it back for me," she asked as she looked at the club that was filled with pink peonies and lit candles.

"Of course I did this is a sacred place Blair that night changed me it's the night you chose me," he smiled as he walked behind her and put his hand around her placing them on her belly. "It's not the only surprise I have for you so I think we should sit down and eat first," he said he pulled out her chair at the candle lit table.

"So what's on the menu?" she asked excited.

"Well I borrowed the chef's from Jean Georges to prepare your favorites," he saw the smile grow on her face.

"I'm sure Mr. Trump is thrilled," she giggled.

"Donald owes me a couple favors," he let out a chuckle.

After they finished their meals Chuck got up from the table and went up on the stage where he once watched his wife dance for him.

"Bass what are doing up there?" she asked really suspicious

"Well if you must know I need to get a couple things off my chest," he smiled back at her.

"Are you ok? What's wrong? Did I do something?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine and nothing is wrong," he smiled. He then snapped his fingers and the spotlight was on him and a microphone was handed to him.

"You know Chuck I am the only other person in this place you don't need a mic," she laughed at her husbands theatrics.

"I think it has more effect," he laughed with her, "So Blair I have a couple of things I need to tell you. So here it goes," he looked up at her before taking a big breath, " I have known you since forever and I remember the first time you talked to me it was the first day of pre-school and you came up to me, the little boy with a bow tie who was all alone, and told me that we were going to play house and you were demanding that I play the daddy I guess it was practice," he smiled at her and watched her bring her hand to her bump, "and I did, I played the daddy that day I followed your orders, you may have been called a princess back then but the truth is you were always a queen, you were always my queen," he looked into her eyes, "as close as I was to Nate and Serena I still felt like an outsider, but when I was with you I never was, you brought me into your inner circle I was never on the outside when it came to you, we were partners in crime even we were plotting and taking down each other we were always equals in every way, it should have been Nathaniel plotting away with you and taking down the kingdom we call the Upper East Side that's how it should have been, a king with his queen but it wasn't like that, you guys never really fit together perfectly. You knew from the start I was a broken little boy and knew why I acted the way I did never once did you judge me for it though to be honest some things you should have never let slide but you did, and the truth is growing up I longed for my father's approval ,but you were always the person I went to first for approval, you always mattered I always cared what you thought, that night here at victrola is when I felt it or started to realize what the fluttering feeling I always have had when I was with you was, it was Butterflies," he looked at her as his own tears ran down his face, "to answer your last question yes you did do something, you made me a man, you taught me to love, taught me that love is strong and powerful and even when I would run and do horrible things that you will always be here, you have seen me in my darkest hours, you fought for me, taught me how to fight for something," he walked off the stage and now was kneeling in front of her, "you believed in me, you helped me believe in myself, I learned because of you that I could love, I did love, I do love , and I love you, my god Blair do I love you," he kissed her hand looking up at his wife who now had tears flowing down her cheeks," the truth is if it wasn't for you, Chuck Bass would have been gone years ago I would have died if it wasn't for you and for that I am so thankful because I wouldn't have this, you, a baby on the way, a life, a life that truly is a fairytale," he kissed her belly, "I am the luckiest man in the world and I know I say this a lot but it's true because I have you and you are with me," he said as he got off his knee and stood up. He then took Blair's hand to help her up from the chair. Chuck than looked at her and brushed her tears away she couldn't speak, but that was ok, he then took another deep breath before he brought the mic back up to his mouth.

"_I don't want this moment to ever end,"_ he started to sing to her, "_Where everything's nothing without you, I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile_

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you, Through it all, I made my mistakes_

_I stumble and fall, but I mean these words I want you to know_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show_

_That I won't let go_" he continued that's when the curtains on the infamous Victrola stage opened and revealed non other then Sum 41 starting to play an acoustic version of With Me. Chuck than saw his wife start sob and he put down the mic and pulled her close to his chest and whispered in her ear, "Dance with me," and Blair still was crying but nodded her head as she rested her head on her husbands shoulder, as the band began to sing from the top.

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everything's nothing without you_

_I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile_

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

he held her tight and rubbed her back as they danced trying to calm her down. He didn't mean to get her so worked up, but her hormones were all over the place, but it's all ok because they are together.

_Through it all, I made my mistakes_

_I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

Her breathing started to slow down as she continued to dance with him.

_I want you to know_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show_

_That I won't let go_

They continued to dance.

_Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt_

_Pieces of memories fall to the ground_

_I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go_

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

She was almost back to breathing normal.

_All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go_

_have come to an end_

She then grabbed his hand and held it tight as he continued to dance with her, because she was with him he will never be walking alone again.

_I want you to know_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won't let go_

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies_

_When you don't know what you're looking to find_

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies_

_When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)_

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everything's nothing without you_

_I want you to know_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show_

_that I won't let go (I want you to know)_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show_

_that I won't let go_

Blair looked up into her husbands eyes, "you forgot to say how lucky I am because your with me, I love you I love you I love you Chuck Bass," she said before crashing her lips into his.

TBC

Hope you liked this chapter and I also have pictured of the presents they gave each other and The outfit Blair is wearing here up on my profile so go check it out tell me what you think I hope you guys review and tell me what you think of this chapter. There is more to come hopefully soon next chapter may still be a valentines day or the big dinner in Chuck's honor so more to come. Also I don't own the song.

xoxo


	11. AN sry please stick with me

AN hey guys just wanted to let u know that I will try to write a new chapter soon I am really busy with school right now and that is my number one priority im in the process of transferring so it's kind of stressful on top of everything else I was in Boston for the weekend and started to write a chapter and legit it was completely awful. So im sorry for the hold up Love you guys and all ur wonderful reviews I will try to do something as soon as I can and I hope u stick with me sry for the AN I hate them but I just wanted you guys to know im not blowing the story off I don't think I can do that plus I like the story lol. So as soon as I can I will write a new chapter and it will be the big event it wont be second half of valentines sry guys hope u stick with me and thank you all again

Xoxo

Amanda


	12. Everyone Wants a Piece of the Bass'

Chapter 11: Everyone Wants a Piece Of The Bass'

Chuck and Blair were waiting in the limo for Arthur to open the door so they can go walk the red carpet for the Give A Helping Hand awards dinner.

"Chuck?" Blair grabbed her husband's hand looking at him a little worried.

"Yes my dear."

"You look a little bit," she hesitated on finishing the sentence, "nervous."

"Is it that obvious," he said turning away from the window.

"Um a little," she admitted.

"Well I have never been given such a honor before besides the honor of being your husband and soon to be father of your child, but seriously this is me were talking about CHUCK BASS getting recognized for good work helping unfortunate children," he let out a deep breath.

"Well first of all how many times do I have to remind you it is our child," he smirked at her," second of all you are CHUCK BASS and this is why you deserve this award I've known who are and now your being recognized for the amazing, smart, handsome, caring, giving, man you are," she kissed him.

"Thank you," he smiled at her, "for always believing the best in me." That's when they saw Arthur at the door getting ready to let them out.

"So Mr. Bass ready for a little lime light," she giggled.

"Well we both know you are Mrs. Bass," he winked at her just as Arthur opened the door to the limo exposing the flashing lights and red carpet. Chuck got out first and waved at the cameras before turning around to help his wife out of the limo. The couple stood there for a couple moments to pose for the paparazzi before their assistants, Ryan and Tina came to guide the couple to the press that have been awaiting the famous couples arrival and dying to ask them questions.

"So Blair is it true that you and Chuck are expecting?" a reporter from E! asked the couple.

"That is true we are," Chuck answered placing his hand gently on the evident baby bump.

"How far along are you?" Another asked from ET

"Were about four months along," Blair answered.

"When's the due date?" A TMZ reporter shouted.

"All you need to know is it's some time in August," Chuck answered quickly not wanting to give away private details.

"Boy or Girl," another person from access Hollywood asked.

"As of right now it is a surprise," The Couple answered to several reporters.

"Blair who are you wearing tonight?" A reporter from Vogue asked Blair.

"I am wearing one of my own creations form the Haus of Cornelia," she answered as her husband kissed her cheek.

"And the Jewelry?" an InStyle reporter asked.

"Well my necklace is an antique piece," she smiled at her husband who surprised her with it that morning, "The earrings are Gregg Ruth and my bracelet is Sasha Primak," she finished.

"And who are you wearing tonight," they then asked Chuck.

"I am wearing a Ralph Lauren Tux with Di Modolo Cuff Links my wife had given me the other day for Valentines," he smiled at Blair, " and Dolce and Gabbana shoes," He Finished.

"How does it feel to be receiving this award tonight?" a New York Times reporter asked Chuck.

"I feel very lucky and Blessed to be recognized for my work and to be getting and to be receiving an award for it is incredible but I don't do my work with foundation for that reason I do for the children who need help and an education I mean they could have some the smartest people in the world but we will never see any of the things they can achieve if they don't get educated I am just happy that I have the means to do something and help," he answered

"That's all the time we have for now Mr. and Mrs. Bass have to start heading inside we shall be taking more interviews later," Ryan told the press while Tina escorted the couple into the building.

"So that was hectic," Blair admitted.

"Yes but don't deny you love being the center of attention," he kissed her gently on the lips, "Now we should go take our seats with Lily and Rufus and the two blondies and you need to rest," he said escorting her to the table.

"Lily," Blair exclaimed coming over and giving her mother-in-law a hug and kiss. While Chuck greeted Rufus before the couple addressed their best friends and took their seats.

"So man who would of thought we would all be here for you," Nate joked.

"Well I always knew it," Blair smirked. She always saw the good in Chuck even in his darkest hours she saw the light in him.

"Well anyway besides my step-brothers progress womanizer to humanitarian," Serena smiled at him," what you two haven't told us yet is the due date so when is it?"

"Is that all you care about these days S?" Blair asked her best friend, "do I not matter anymore or how I am doing or is it just about your godchild?"

"God Child," the Blond nearly screamed.

"God Serena clam down," Chuck tried to prevent a big scene with his step sister's theatrics, "and yes God child me and Blair have talked about it and it only seems fitting that you and Nathaniel be the God parents after all you are my sister," Chuck finished and saw Lily out of the corner of his eye smiling, "we are also hoping Eric will want to have a part as well in this whole God parent thing but haven't had a chance to talk to him yet,"

"Of course we will be," Serena exclaimed.

"Hunny don't you think we should discuss this I mean this child will be the spawn of the devil that should scare you," Nate interjected

"Nathaniel Archibald how dare you!" Blair nearly screamed.

"You know children can hear through the womb and just because of that stupid comment when this child is born I can guarantee this kid will have it out for you," Chuck laughed making Blair smile because in truth they knew Nate was right, their child will be a force to be reckoned with.

"The baby is due August 23rd," Blair finally answered the first question.

"Oh I can't wait," Serena was getting excited again.

"I know me too and my dad and Roman are moving in next month," Blair smiled. Chuck kissed her. They continued to talk about the baby for while before they started the award ceremony.

"Chuck you are going to be fine," Blair, whispered in Chuck's ear seeing he looked a little nervous again.

"Well I will be as long as you're here," he forced a smile.

"You know I always will be,"

"Well our next award is for the man we are here honoring tonight it is our highest award and we are proud to be giving it to a man who has been giving a helping hand to hundreds of thousands of children around the world with traveling and building schools for children to get a good education in he has done so much to help us reach our goal and we can't thank him enough so this next award goes to Charles BartholomewBass," Mr. Sanders the president of Give A Helping Hand announced. Chuck got up from the table and his wife and stepmother kissed him before he made his way up onto the stage. Mr. Sanders shook his hand and handed him the award. When Chuck finally reached the microphone he realized everyone in the room was standing and clapping for him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Good evening everyone and thank you," he said before continuing," you see many of you know me or have heard of me not for my business skills but as Manhattans bad boy so when I was informed last month that I would be receiving this award I really couldn't believe it. I mean yes I am no longer that boy I am a man I have a successful business and a wife and as most of you already know with a baby on the way. The truth is though I believe my wife and my mother should be the ones accepting this award because without these two remarkable women I would not be standing before you all today. I wouldn't be able to do the work I do and give back to the community with out them they have guided me and have stood beside me through my darkest days and I thank them both for it every day. So thank you for this and I plan to keep on working with the foundation in the future," he said before going back to his table.

A little while later…

Chuck and Blair had been busy talking to colleagues and friends when Lily came over to Chuck

"Charles dear may I speak with you for a moment?" Lily asked him.

"Of course," he replied stepping aside to talk to her.

"Thank you for saying all of that about me but you know you deserved it right," he nodded, "I just needed to let you know how touched I am that you call me mom," Lilly said teary eyed.

"Well you are the only mother I have known and well it just seems suiting," he smiled.

"Thank you, I'm so proud of you Charles, me and Rufus are just so proud of you, and your father if he were here I know he wouldn't be able to express how proud he would have been is you could see you, you know that right," she asked.

"I do now," he smiled, "well since me and Blair told Serena and Nate about being God parents I was wondering if you would be ok if the baby would call you it's grandmother?" he asked her

"Me, Oh Charles does Blair know?" she asked shocked.

"Of course she does," he smirked.

"Nothing would make me more happy yes," she hugged him "I am so honored and Chuck dear I have always seen you as one of my own you will always be my son," she cried tears of happiness while she gave him hugs and kisses.

"There you two are," Blair said while letting a little yawn escape her lips.

"Thank you thank you thank you," Lily wrapped her arms around her daughter in-law.

"You told her," Blair giggled.

"Yes," he replied as his stepmother was embracing his wife still before leaving the couple alone.

"Hey you look tired," he said as he grabbed his wife and rubbed her baby bump.

"I am everybody taking pictures and all the conversations with people I don't know or care for is even more exhausting when with child," she said tiredly.

"I think we should call it a night my Queen you need your rest," he whispered in her ear. She nodded in agreement. Chuck guided her back to their seats and put her feet on his lap taking off her silver Christian Louboutin peep toe pumps. He then called for Ryan and Tina to come over.

"Hey I just want you to take her shoes and purse and my award and bring it out to the limo," he whispered handing the items to the two the assistants while moving a very tired Blair onto his lap. "I also suggest that you make a clear path for us to get safely into the limo," he said before dismissing them. Blair then put her arms around Chuck's neck and rested her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes.

Nate and Serena came back to the table right before he was about to get up with Blair.

"Is she sleeping?" Nate asked.

"Yes," he whispered "So I'm going to take her home and get her into bed."

"Take good care of her Chuck tell her that I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon and bring in food," Serena told Chuck knowing she has been up and about all week with fashion week and getting ready for tonight she needed her rest.

"Ok don't worry she has been running around all week and she is pregnant she just needs to take it easy I couldn't ask her to do that during fashion week you know that but now that it is over and this is over she can go back to resting more she needs it." He assured his sister, "thank you for offering to come to her tomorrow that makes me worry less and that would make my wife very happy," he said before lifting Blair up in his arms gently.

"I'll stop by the office tomorrow for lunch," Nate said before his friend started to make his way towards the doors with his sleeping wife in his arms.

"Will do Nathaniel good night tell Lilly and Rufus I am sorry for not saying goodbye," he turned around.

"They will understand," Serena smiled.

Chuck met Ryan and Tina at the doors. Once they were outside paparazzi were everywhere snapping pictures of him carrying a sleeping Blair down the steps.

"Is your wife okay Mr. Bass," one asked.

"She is fine everything is fine she is sleeping now please let me get her home," Chuck said getting kind of annoyed. "Ryan, Tina I told you to clear the way meaning camera's," he spat in a low tone trying not to wake her.

"We tried to get rid of them," Tina said obviously upset that Mr. Bass was unhappy.

"Well just make sure it doesn't happen again in the future," he said as Arthur opened the door to the limo as Ryan helped him get Blair into the vehicle safely.

Once Chuck managed to get her up into their bedroom he gently woke her up and helped her get undressed. As soon as she took off her jewelry Blair's head instantly hit the pillows and she went back into her slumber. Chuck joined her in bed and kissed her head. "I love you," he said snuggling up to her and resting his hand protectively around her belly.

TBC

Sorry about the long wait I am in the middle of a lot of school work and stuff so the updates will probably slow down a bit also was kind of disappointed in the lack of reviews for last chapter do you guys not like the story? Let me know what you think also I changed Blair's outfit for this and will be posting it on my profile along with what Chuck is wearing so check it out hope you review and like this chapter. Hope you like please review

Xoxo

-Amanda


	13. Blue or Pink: Part one

Chapter 12: Blue or Pink: Part one

Blair was now five months pregnant and everything has been going smoothly. The Bass' were now in Dr. Goldstein's office once again for a check up.

"Blair are you sure you don't want to be surprised?" Chuck asked.

"I 'm sure but the question is are you?" she asked him curiously.

"What do you think?"

"Yes," she smiled at him.

"Ok so I have two questions for you Mrs. Bass," he said while rolling his chair closer to her.

"Hmmm,"

"Ok so what do you want it to be, what do you think it is?" he asked her.

"Well honestly I don't care as long as he or she is healthy," She rubbed her belly lovingly," But if I had to guess I think it's a boy." She said pretty confidently, "how about you?"

"As long as the baby is healthy, and I have a strong feeling we will be seeing a lot of pink," He said with a smile.

A couple minutes later the door opened and Dr. Goldstein came in. "Good morning Blair, Chuck, so how have you been feeling?"

"The usual tired sometimes but not so tired that I make front page headlines being carried out by my husband from public events again," she laughed.

"Yes I saw those pictures," she laughed.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to wake her," Chuck smiled.

"Yes well lets get started so you two can enjoy the rest of the day," she said as she gave Blair her routine check up before giving her the sonogram. "So it is to my understanding that you two want to find out the sex?" She asked the young couple.

"Yes" they replied in unison

"So lets find out," she said grabbing the wand and gel while Blair lifted up her gown. "Ok so here we go." Chuck and Blair were looking at each other holding hands before the image of their baby appeared on the monitor. "So Baby looks good everything is fine and perfect baby is growing very nicely and let's see hear," she paused and turned to look at the couple, " well congratulations you will be the proud parents of a little baby girl in a couple months," She said getting up from her chair, "I'll leave you two alone take your time and I want to see you back in two weeks," she said before leaving the room.

"Chuck were having a girl," Blair said crying she was so happy she sat up and hugged him.

"A little girl, I'm going to have a little girl," Chuck was crying and really crying. This alarmed Blair who pulled away from him.

"Oh god you don't want a little girl," she started to freak out.

"I have always wanted a little girl and I am going to be having one I am so happy these are tears of joy I am so beyond happy," he said before kissing his wife.

"Our little girl," the both breathed out.

After leaving the doctors office they were in the limo on their way back to the penthouse to get ready for Blair's mother, father, and stepfathers to come over for lunch.

"Chuck?"

"Yes my love?"

"How are we going to tell them I mean it's easy now that they know I'm pregnant, but I want this to be special too." She said to her husband.

"Well I just got off the phone with Sadie and she said that Chef arrived and he is still cooking and that your parents are on their way but we don't need to rush back," he said smiling at her beautiful face.

"What are you getting at Bass how will that help make it special?"

"Well," he said moving his head down to her belly, "How about me and Mommy take you on your first shopping spree," Chuck said talking to her belly and giving a soft kiss.

"Oh chuck that is an amazing Idea," Blair squealed in delight, " You are amazing," she said lifting Chuck's head up to kiss him.

"I know but I can't go spoiling one of my girls and not the other now can I?"

"No, no you can't," she smiled at seeing how absolutely excited her husband was now.

"Arthur we need to make a stop on Madison before we head home," he said to his driver of 21 years.

Chuck and Blair were now in the little baby boutique. Blair was looking at baby blankets while Chuck was surprisingly looking at the little infant dresses.

"Blair," he called for her. She immediately put down the little pink teddy bear she found and walked over to her husband. "What do you think about this," he asked showing her the white and pink ruffled Ralph Lauren dress.

"It's adorable I love it, it's just," Blair started to say

"It's just what?" he asked

"It's just I'm due at the end of august and it's a summer dress she will never wear it, she will be too small and it will be out of style by next summer," she laughed.

"Oh," he said a little disappointed.

"I think if we want to buy clothing we should start with the little footies and some tiny little dresses," she and kissed his cheek.

"Fine but that was such a pretty little dress," he said.

"Chuck Bass are you whining because you're not buying that particular dress for our daughter?"

"Maybe," he let out a little laugh, "It's just I want to buy her cute little dresses and well that dress reminded me of one you wore a couple years ago at my father's wedding," he admitted.

"Well I am sure there are some things here that we will be able to buy for her that will be able to fit and be in style," she kissed him and then dragged him to a different section of clothing.

"You know were going to be very late," he said while watching Blair pull the little dresses off the racks.

"Isn't that the point, to come home to my parents with bags full of little baby girl clothing." She Stopped and turned to him with a devious smile upon her face.

"I think we should keep looking," He said kissing her head before the both resumed looking for clothes for their unborn child.

About 15 minutes later Blair and Chuck were now back in the limo with two big shopping bags. The couple had purchased a Dior dress and footie, a Chloe footie, a Ralph Lauren footie, Petit Bateau footie, a Dolce and Gabanna dress and sweater, four Burberry dresses, and a cute little pink dress with a white bow that Chuck picked out along with a little pink piggy bank covered in pink rhinestones and a pink blanket Blair found.

"So are you satisfied?" Chuck asked her.

"I don't know your asking the wrong person," she laughed.

"Well in that case," he said leaning down to face the baby bump, " are satisfied baby girl?" He said looking up at his beautiful wife with a big grin.

"CHUCK" she shrieked, he immediately sat up and Blair grabbed his hand and put on her belly.

"Blair are you ok? What's wro-" he started to say when he felt the little flutter of movement coming from inside her womb. He sat there with Blair staring at his hand that was resting on her bump.

"That was the first time I ever felt her," She said teary eyed, "and I think that answers your question," she managed to giggle.

Chuck was still staring at his hand for a few more moments.  
"That was amazing she is so real I mean it's like the further along you get in the pregnancy she just becomes so much more real," he said finally looking up into Blair's teary eyes, "did it hurt?" he finally asked the question.

"No not at all, it was incredible, one the best feelings I have ever felt," she replied with a smile while rubbing her stretched abdomen.

"Really," Chuck started to say as he started to make his way to her ear," even better than me?" he whispered seductively.

"Well these are two totally different things and I don't know which one feels better it's a draw," She giggled before she was attacked by her husband mouth.

After a quickie in the back of the limo Blair and Chuck were fixing themselves up before they went outside to go into their building. Just as Chuck zipped his wife's dress up (which was not so tight since Blair finally bought some bigger clothes so she would be able to wear it more comfortably, but still refused to wear flats) her phone went off.

"Hello mother," she answered sweetly looking at her husband who couldn't help but laugh at Blair's cheery tone.

"Where are you dear? We have been waiting here for nearly an hour," Eleanor said into the phone.

"Yes, we just got here we shall be up in a couple minutes," She answered before hanging up. As Blair was about to walk out of the limo when Chuck grabbed her hand.

"What?" she asked annoyed she wanted to get up and give all her parents the news.

"Calm down I just wanted to answer your question," he said while brushing a curl out of her face.

"What question would that be?"

"You asked me if I thought our little princess was satisfied with her little shopping spree," he stated.

"And," she waited for his response.

"Well let's just we felt her kick for the very first time after going shopping, I say she is already like her mother," she smiled at him, "So yes I know she is satisfied," he said before giving his wife a loving kiss.

"Chuck Bass I love you so much," She said against his lips.

"I love you too more and more everyday," he said puling away from his wife and sliding out of the limo. "After you my love," he said extending his hand to hers.

"Why such a gentlemen Mr. Bass," Blair said while slowly getting out of the limo.

"Only for you," he replied as she now was standing right next to him, "Unless you don't want me to be," he winked before they made there way into the Empire with the big shopping bags in hand.

TBC

Hey thanks for the reviews I'm so happy you like it I'm making this chapter into three parts I hope you like it and review because you know how happy that makes me. So Chuck is going to have a little baby girl!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was actually really torn in deciding and well I flipped a coin not going to lie to help make decision. The next Chapter will be the second part when The Bass' tell all of Blair's parents. Hope you enjoy hopefully I will update soon I know I keep saying I'm going to have trouble updating but I just could Resist. I also keep forgetting but I need to mention a couple people: **LTSTTE, wrighthangal, HnM skinnys**, _**and all my other crackheads who helped me and gave me amazing advice when I really needed it you guys are the best and you guys are the Best best friends I have never met in person lol and thank you **_I also want to give a shout out to **ronan03** this girl has been with me through this story and I love her reviews every time thank you so much


	14. Blue or Pink: Part 2

A/N I forgot to post the Blair's outfit for last chapter and this chapter on my profile along with everything they bought at the baby boutique so Please go check it out !!!!!!!!! Hope you like

Chapter 13: Blue or Pink: Part 2

The elevator doors opened to the Bass household with Blair stepping out first with Chuck behind her holding the bags.

"I think I heard the elevator doors open," Harold said getting up form the couch, putting down his wine glass and making his way over to his pregnant daughter, "Blair bear there you are," he said as Blair walked over and hugged him.

"Chuck," Cyrus said coming over to hug his son in-law, which Chuck surprisingly got used to, "not enough," he said and Chuck and Blair broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Blair I'm so sorry that me and Roman couldn't have come sooner I really feel horrible missing all of this I promise we are staying put here," Harold told his daughter who just smiled at him.

"What do we got here in these bags," Cyrus asked Chuck. The word bags instantly got Eleanor and Romans attention and he got up to greet his step-daughter.

"Blair, your glowing," Roman said hugging her.

"Blair dear did you guys go shopping? Is that why you are so late?" Her mother asked still sitting on the couch.

"Well actually yes me and Chuck did do a little shopping," She said looking at chuck with a grin from ear to ear as they made their way to the living room.

"Well couldn't that have waited," She said annoyed.

"Eleanor why don't you look in the bags," Chuck said handing the two bags over to his mother in-law and joining his wife on the couch where they continued to smile at each other.

"Oh my God," she said loudly almost in disbelief as she took out the pink checkerboard print pink Dior baby dress.

"Blair Bear your having a little girl?" Harold asked her

"Yes we are," She nodded with a smile.

"A baby girl," Roman exclaimed hugging Harold.

"A little girl such a blessing," Cyrus somehow ended up embracing the couple that was still sitting in a group hug.

"Cyrus not enough," Chuck said winking at his wife. "Your so bad stop it" Blair mouthed to him laughing. Blair Suddenly stopped laughing when she realized her mother hasn't said a word.

"Mom?"

"Huh… Oh yes dear," she said finally looking up at her daughter. She had tracks of tears running down her face and Blair seeing this immediately broke away from the hug and got up from the couch and took a seat next to Eleanor.

"Mom what's wrong why are crying? Why aren't you saying anything?" Blair asked with sadness in her voice.

"It's just I was never there for you when you needed me," she admitted.

"Well im not going to sugar coat it but yes you weren't there for me all the time and you were a big contributor to my insecurities but sometimes when I really needed you, you were there," Blair said as gracefully as she could.

"It's just I know you will be such a wonderful mother and love your little girl and she will know that you love her," she told her daughter, "I will love this little girl it's my second chance to make things right with you and be a good grandmother," she said hugging her daughter. Chuck and Harold were now standing next to each other.

"This is good," Chuck whispered to Harold.

"It's a big step for my ex-wife," he replied with a smile.

"Yeah I know," Both the men laughed.

"Well I don't' know about you but I'm hungry let's eat," Cyrus said enthusiastically as he and Roman made there way into the dining room.

"I'm so hungry," Blair admitted as she and her mother got up to join everyone.

After brunch with Blair's parents the couple were lounging in the entertainment room. Blair's shoes were off and she rested her head on her husband's chest while he played with her hair.

"Aghhhhhhh I'm so tired I can lay here all day and be happy," she told him.

"Well I can arrange that how about we watch a movie, your choice," he said as he kissed her head.

"No you choose I want to watch one of your movies," she said with a smile.

"Ok."

"I'll just lay here with you," she said while yawning.

"That sounds perfect having you in my arms is all I want and It's ok if you fall asleep," he said rubbing her belly.

"I am not falling asleep Bass."

"What ever you say," he smirked knowing she was definitely going to be falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

"I'm not," she said as she tried keeping her eyes open.

About two hours later Chuck was watching his wife sleep in his arms peacefully when the Elevator doors opened revealing the couples best friends.

"Oh hey ma-," Nate started to say before seeing Blair fast asleep in his arms, "I mean hey man," he said in a much lower voice.

"Awww she is sleeping," Serena asked in a whisper.

"Yes I think it's kind of obvious," he answered back in a hushed tone.

"How long has she been out for?" she asked.

"Two hours," he said as he kissed her forehead she was so beautiful and looked so peaceful when she slept.

"So your telling me you have not moved in two hours?" Nate asked in shock.

"Yes."

"Oh man I would never do-" he started to say before being interrupted.

"You would never do what Nate? Hold me for two hours if I fell asleep on you?" she said angrily as she walked by her husband to sit next to her brother on the couch.

"I um I ugh," he tried to defend himself.

"Nathaniel you walked right into that," he laughed, "So what are you guys doing here I thought we were going to meet you for dinner."

"Well I know Blair has been very tired, I mean I would be too if I was working full time running a fashion line five months pregnant, so I thought we would bring over some home movies to watch and order in what ever Blair wanted," She said with a smile.

"That sounds perfect she will be very happy with that when she wake up," Chuck told his sister.

"Serena did you just say she is five months pregnant theirs no way she is so b-"

"NATE," Serena couldn't help but raise her voice

"NATHENIAL," Chuck yelled, which made Blair start to stir, "sometimes you say the stupidest things really I don't know if realize this because of your lack of seeing things but Blair is a tiny and very petite so everything is a little more noticeable and for you to be saying that with her in the room sleeping or not is stupid knowing my wife," he spat at his best friend.

"And Nate your sleeping in the guest room tonight," Serena informed her husband she was so angry at him for bringing that up knowing how concerned she was for Blair.

"I am just glad she didn't hear you," Chuck started to say when Blair started to stir a little more and her eyes started to flutter open, "So lets drop it," he finished.

"Mmmmmm," Blair mumbled as she stretched and opened her eyes to see her best friends had come to visit she smiled still sleepy," drop what?" she asked Chuck.

"Nothing just Nate being Nate," she kissed her.

"Oh," she smiled.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Nate asked offended but changed his attitude when Chuck sent him a death glare. Nate instantly shut up and walked over to the loveseat across the room.

"Well anyway B me and Nate just came form Dorota and Vanya's and picked up some home movies of all us when we were little I thought we should stay in order what ever you want and watch," She told her best friend.

"S this is why you are my best friend it sounds perfect," Blair smiled.

"Do you mind if I move these shopping bags off the couch?" Nate asked Chuck.

"Well if you want to sit I would say that would be a good idea," Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Oh so you guys went shopping today?" Serena asked.

"Doesn't Blair go shopping everyday?" Nate said laughing.

"Well almost everyday," Blair said smiling at Nate.

"So what did you buy?" Serena asked curiously

"Just a few dresses," Blair said casually as she looked at Chuck with a tiny smirk.

"Well are you going to put them on and show me what they look like, like you usually do?" Serena asked confused because she always showed off any new piece of clothing she bought.

"You see my dear sister she would model the dresses for all of us if they fit her," he said as he unwrapped himself from Blair and walked over to the bags and brought them over to Blair.

"Why would Blair buy clothing that she couldn't wear?" she asked.

"Now your sounding like your husband I would of thought you would have figured it out ," he said with chuckle.

"Well the dresses aren't for me," Blair admitted as she got up from the couch and grabbed the bags from Chuck to give to her best friend to open. Serena accepted the bag and looked inside to see the tiny little designer dresses she instantly looked up at her two best friends with the biggest smile on her face.

"Serena what's in the bag why are you smiling like you just received great news," Nate said getting up from his seat to come over to his wife. Serena just stared at the two brunettes who were also smiling and nodding theirs heads together.

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE JUST DID," Serena screamed as she jumped up from the couch and practically jumped on top of Blair but didn't because she was pregnant and hugged Chuck. Nate still wasn't getting what was going on so he went over to the now abandoned bags on the couch and peaked inside.

"You guys are having a girl?" He stated.

"Yes were having a little girl," Blair Squealed along with Serena.

Nate went over to hug his best friends "I am so happy for you too," he said as he gave Blair a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'm sure your going to be the over protective father," Nate laughed as he hugged Chuck.

"You Bet your ass I am," Chuck said with a full on smile.

TBC

Thanks for all the reviews I love them I hope you keep reading and I hope you liked this chapter. I will be updating soon hopefully a lot of school stuff still but next chapter will be them watching the home movies and will go into the past when the NJBC were very little can't wait to write it and post it I think it going to be really good and fun. Don't know how much I love this chapter but I hope u likePLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY !!!!!!!! Just like new chair/ gossip girl news

xoxo


	15. It Began a Long Long Time Ago

Chapter 14: It Began a Long Long Time Ago

After Blair decided that she wanted Chinese, Pizza, and Indian food she and Serena went into the bedroom and left the men to talk.

"So I heard that you are making the stadium more luxurious than it was for the box holders." Nate stated.

"That is correct we are doing some renovations to some of the boxes and adding some other establishments as well."

"Only you would add "establishments" to Yankee Stadium." Nate laughed.

"Well there not Gentlemen's Clubs if that's what your getting at I am in the process of making extensions to the stadium adding four night clubs all catering to a specific New York theme," Chuck said as he got up from the couch to the bar.

"That's amazing and I'm guessing Blair came up with the theme ideas," Nate said from the couch.

"You know my wife well," he smiled, "So what do you want to drink?"

"I'll have what ever your going to pour yourself," he replied.

"Well I'm not going to be drinking anything," he turned around.

"What do you mean by that," the blond questioned confused as usual, but that statement would confuse anyone who knew Chuck Bass.

"I mean I won't be drinking alcohol."

"But, your Chuck Bass," Nate exclaimed.

"Yes that is very true but my wife has come to hate the smell of alcohol so I gave it up for the time being," he casually replied. Serena came out of the bedroom with Blair who changed into a blouse, leggings, a white headband, and flats.

"Yes he is Chuck Bass," Blair giggled as she went over to her husband to drag him away from the bar and the drink he was pouring for Nate.

"I meant that it is UN heard of Chuck Bass going without his drinks it's a funny picture to paint Chuck without a scotch in hand," Nate was clarifying.

"Yes well If you told me that four years ago I would have laughed and told you that you should get a new dealer because you were talking crazy even for a high person but here I am without a drink in hand a wife by my side," he said as he brought Blair closer to him, "and a baby girl on the way."

"Look at my brother all grown up," Serena chimed in right before the phone rang, "Ill get it, it's probably the concierge with the delivery.

Once all the food arrived they all went back into the home theater with there dinner and got situated. Serena got up and went to the Stack of DVD's.

"So lets start with the Non Judging Breakfast Club at age five I would have brought earlier ones but that's probably just us sitting on our stomachs not able to move," Serena laughed as she put the DVD in the player and went back to sit with Nate.

Moment's later four little children appeared on the giant screen.

_**(At this time Chuck was only four and half and very smart but also still very young he didn't really understand why his dad always forgot to do things for him or why he wasn't around a lot or why he didn't have a mommy just knew he didn't have a family like Blair, Nate, and Serena. He is best friends with Nate but also very very close with Blair and sort of had a little baby crush on her if that's what you would call it. A lot of the times he had sleep over at her house and also at the time before Vanya was not the doorman he was his babysitter and was the best one he ever had he was the only one he never plotted against. But Chuck knew things were different but didn't really understand it and so he is a very cute and loving and caring child because he is still very much a baby so this is just what you have to understand. As he got older things happened as to why he became a womanizer and Blair always remembered Chuck as just the caring person but saw as he got older that he buried it deep behind a mask he put up so just thought I should let you know this before I go into the flashback/ videos)**_

_It was a rainy spring afternoon in April and the four little children were in central park. They were all dressed nicely and probably were sent out to the park with their nannies after a brunch. Serena and Nate were off playing tag and Blair and Chuck were by the swings. Blair was wearing a floral print spring dress and a hot pink rain coat with silver metallic rain boots she was also wearing a headband but it was hard to see because she had her hood on._

_ "I can't go on the swings," a very little Blair turned to a very little Chuck._

"_Why not?" he asked._

_ "Well it's all wet and yucky," She giggled._

"_Well I could clean it for you," he looked at her._

_ "Um but you will get all dirty," she said but it was too late the little boy was already cleaning the swing off for her and was now sporting a very dirty sleeve. Blair smiled at him before she went over to get onto the swing. As she was walking over to get on Chuck noticed there was a puddle underneath the swing and before he had a chance to say anything, Blair slipped and into the muddy puddle._

_ "Blair are you ok," he was there instantly trying to help her up._

"_Owwwww," she cried, "my knee it it it hurts," she continued to cry._

_ "Um should I get Dorota," he said with an upset look._

"_No," she cried._

_ "What should I do?" he asked her._

"_Kiss my boo boo," she said finally looking up into his eyes. He was confuses he never heard of such a thing kissing someone boo boo._

_ "You want me to kiss your boo boo?" he repeated to her._

"_Yes mommy and daddy and Dortoa kiss my boo boos when I fall down to make me all better," she told him with tears still in her eyes._

_ "Um I ughhhh I didn't know that," he told her kind of amazed and shocked._

"_Chuck you never had anyone kiss your boo boos?" she asked surprised._

_ "No never," he said as he decided to take a seat in the puddle with her, " how does it work?"_

"_Well when you get hurt and get a boo boo a person who loves you like mommy, daddy, and Dorota kiss them and it makes it al better Dorota told me that it's a special power people who care about you have and that their kisses make everything better," she said as she started calm down more._

_ "Oh I can try but I don't know If I have any powers," he said sadly._

"_WELL YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN MAKE ME BETTER SO KISS MY BOO BOO CHUCK!" she started to cry again. Before Chuck knew what was doing he lowered his face to the ground where her leg was laying straight out she was already bruising so he gently brushed his little lips against her knee._

_ "Now your suppose to say all better," she informed him._

"_Oh ok, All better," he said wondering if worked, "um did it work did I make you better?" He asked her nervously._

_ "Yes I feel much better now thank you," she said now smiling, "now can you please help me up?" Chuck nodded and stood up holding out his tiny hand for her to grab onto._

_Blair was now dirty also so she skipped over to the two other children who were covered in mud and decided now that she was dirty she could now play tag too. Chuck Stood there smiling thinking about the idea of kissing boo boos and making Blair better wondering if she could make him better. He than ran over to join the rest of them and came up with a little plan of his own to see if this whole kissing thing really worked. So Chuck decided to get Nate to help test this theory. All of them were running around when suddenly Nate pushed Chuck to the ground and hit Chuck. _

"_Nate get of him," Blair screamed and ran over to the boys._

_ "Stop it get off him," Serena screamed_

"_Ow ow ow," Chuck cried. Nate got off him and Blair was now the one asking if he was ok._

_ "Are you hurt Chuck?" Serena asked him. Chuck nodded his head and pointed to his arm._

_ "Nate say your sorry to him that was so mean he didn't do anything you're a meanie," Blair pointed at him. _

_ "I d-," he started to say but then say his best friend put his finger to his mouth shushing him and reminding him about the plan, "I am sorry," He said before his nanny came over putting him in a time out._

_ "Blair?" Chuck said. _

"_Yes Chuck," She said looking down at him._

_ "Will you kiss my boo boo," he asked her. Blair just nodded her head and gave him a peck on the arm._

"_All better?" she asked. Chuck just smiled because she made him all better._

_ "Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck, Miss Serena time to go home." Dorota called to the Children. Blair and Serena got up and started to walk over to Dorota and the other nannies but Chuck took a little longer to get up. He sat there for a moment longer still smiling from the healing powers of Blair Waldorf._

_ "Come on Chuck you got to hurry up and go home change your coming over for dinner," Blair said excitedly. _

The video ended.

All of them were smiling because they all saw how Chuck was completely infatuated with Blair even at a young age.

"Oh my God you guys were so cute," Serena Squealed.

Blair and Chuck were too busy smiling at each other to notice. "I didn't know you tricked me into kissing your injuries," Blair laughed as she gave Chuck a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I wanted to test the theory out for myself," Chuck said kissing her back.

"I remember that day and I wasn't able to got to Blair's for dinner that night dude I cried for hours," Nate said remembering that little favor.

"Sorry man we all know Bart didn't do any of that stuff for me I'm guessing I was kind of shocked and curious about the whole thing I had to find out," Chuck said turning to Nate," but I am sorry man," he laughed.

"I am sorry Nate I am sure we missed I don't even remember what we did that night so it wasn't too life changing," Serena said to her husband as she snuggled more into his arms.

"Well Chuck I will always kiss your boo boo's," Blair said into his ear making him smile.

"And I will always kiss yours always and our little girls when ever she is hurt she will know that when she gets hurt mommy and daddy will always make her better with our love," he whispered in her ear before Serena put the next DVD on.

"_Chuck," Blair ran over to the six-year-old boy who was still dressed in his school uniform, "I need your help," she admitted to him._

_ "With what," he looked at her, she had her beautiful brown hair pulled back into a bun and she was wearing a black leotard, pink tights, and pink ballet shoes._

_ "Well my dance teacher said I need a partner to dance with for my recital she gave me a special part and Dorota will be bringing me soon so I was wondering if you would be my dance partner?" she asked with an innocent smile._

_ "Me why me why not Nate or Serena?" he asked._

"_Well Serena is a girl it needs to be a boy," she stated like it was obvious._

_ "If you ever watched any ballet its always a boy and girl," she huffed._

"_Ok and what's wrong with Nathaniel?" he asked still not understanding why he was being asked._

_ "Well I saw you dancing to the __Macarena and Nate well he trips over himself," they both started to burst out laughing, "well after he tried to dance you were pretty much the only one left standing," she was still laughing._

_ "So why do you think I will prance around on stage in front of people," he crossed his arms annoyed because he was going to be embarrassed. _

_ "Well Chuck Bass I am asking you because, because YOU GOT MOVES," she exclaimed and then started to blush._

_ "I don't know Nate and Serena will make fun of me," he said upset._

"_No they wont they will not be there it's a grown up show so it's special," she assured him._

_ "And why do you think I will be any good?" he asked curiously,_

"_Well besides not being brought down by Nate you know how to shake that __**cute little butt**__," she giggled and he blushed._

_"Ok I guess I can do it but do I have to wear tights and a tutu? "_

"_Well I think you might have to wear tights but no tutu," she smiled, "but I think I can make Madame to let you wear a bow tie," he smiled at the suggestion knowing he wont be wearing a skirt and the fact she knew bow ties make him happy._

_ "So come on," she grabbed his arm pulling him towards her room, " you have to change into something else and you have a bunch of your clothes here already," she pushed him into her room._

_ "Blair Bear," a younger Harold called for his daughter._

"_I'm right here," she called back. Harold walked over to her and picked her up and gave her a kiss._

_ "Why are you waiting outside your door?" he asked her._

"_Chuck is changing," she stated._

_ "Oh and when did he get here?" he asked._

"_A couple minutes ago,"_

_ "But you have a dance lesson in 15 minutes," he told her._

"_I know but I needed a dance partner," she smiled at him._

_ "Oh and Chuck is going to be the lucky boy who gets to dance with my little princess?" Blair nodded, "How did you get him to agree?" he asked curiously._

_ "Well he is the only boy I know that can dance and he knows how to shake his little butt," she laughed._

_ "Blair Bear we do not say that," Harold laughed and put his daughter down, "I have a meeting to go to have fun," he said before leaving the little girl alone by the door._

_ "But he does know how to shake it," she huffed while she waited._

The DVD went blank and everyone including Chuck was looking at Blair.

"First of all you made Chuck take ballet with you?" Nate said shocked.

"Yes I did," she answered him.

"And we never got to see it," Serena said still in shock.

"I promised him you guys wouldn't," she smiled at her husband who was still staring at her.

"And I am not that bad of a dancer," Nate started to defend himself.

"I hate to break it to you but hunny you have two left feet why do you think I avoid dancing with you at events," Serena laughed as her husband started to pout, "But the best part of the video is Blair talking about your cute butt Chuck," they all laughed.

"I can't believe you told your father you thought I had cute butt," Chuck was still stunned at this proclamation.

"I was six and I saw something I liked," she giggled.

"I just can't believe a six year old Blair Waldorf had a thing for my butt that's all it's kind of cute," he kissed her.

"Well what can I say your booty shaking skills got to me," she laughed again.

"Well what I want to know is where is the tape of your performance?" Nate asked wanting to see for himself Chuck Bass in tights.

"I hate to break it to you but at six years old I made my father put in his safe no one will ever see it," Chuck told him he was not going to let anyone watch it.

"Was it that bad?" Serena asked.

"No we got a standing ovation we were brilliant I just don't need to show it to anyone," Chuck said before he got up to put the next one in.

An 8-year-old _Chuck and Blair were sitting on the couch in the living room. "She is not going to get away with this," Blair started to rant. _

_ "Well what did she do?" Chuck asked her._

"_It doesn't matter what she did it's that fact she forgot who I am," She huffed._

_ "Well in that case I am in on the take down," he smiled at her._

"_Mrs. Worthington is going down and she will never mess with a Waldorf again," she seethed. _

_ "I saw her kissing Mr. Olsen during recess yesterday," He told her._

"_You did?"_

_ "Yes I did I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true," He laughed._

"_Well that insane she is married she wouldn't be kissing him," she told him._

_ "Exactly," he smirked his now infamous smirk._

"_You mean she is," Blair just realized what Chuck was getting at, "oh my god that's perfect she will never mess with me again," She smiled at him, "Tomorrow meet me right before we go out for recess, I'll bring Dorota's camera," she said._

_The next thing that appeared on the screen was a hot and heavy make out session between Mrs. Worthington and Mr. Olsen caught on camera curtsey of Blair and Chuck. _

"Hmmm I will admit that was one of our less thought out plans but it worked," Blair said to Chuck.

"Yes very am mature," Chuck agreed.

"What did Mrs. Worthington do to you?" Serena asked.

"She put Blair in the back of the line," Chuck and Blair laughed together.

"Oh my god do you know what happened to her?" She asked.

"Well we cornered her showed her the tape and told her is she doesn't want this tape to get around that Blair is always line leader end of story," Chuck smirked.

"Wow and that worked," Nate asked.

"Of course it worked it's us you're talking to," Blair said annoyed at Nate's stupid question.

"She got blackmailed by two 8 year olds?" he asked.

"Like my wife said Nathaniel yes," Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Well I think all of the Upper East Side should be scared when it comes to your children," Nate said trying be funny but just earned him glares by everyone.

"Yes we all no that you are extremely scared of a child who is not even here yet," Serena laughed As Chuck got up again to play the next video.

_It was Blair's 11__th__ birthday party and they just cut the cake. Blair was with Serena and Nate and she was looking for the missing member of the NJBC. Chuck was in the corner of the room talking to him self and looking like he was falling apart. When Blair spotted him and immediately went over to him._

_ "Chuck where have you been you missed me blowing out my candles," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice._

_ "I um I ugh," he tried to speak but he was too nervous._

"_Are you ok?" Blair asked him she had never seen Chuck act the way he was acting._

_ "Ye- yes, I am fine just thinking," he said finally looking at her._

"_Well?" she asked waiting for him to explain his behavior. _

_ "Well what?" he asked._

"_Are going to tell me why are not over there with all of us," she pointed over to the table._

_ "Yea I just needed to tell you something," he said trying to fight his nerves, he was sweating and becoming pale._

_ "Yes what is it?" she said impatiently._

"_I just wanted to say that I wanted to know… if you would… if you would… do you.. Um I," he couldn't get the words out so he did the only thing he could do the only thing he wanted to do, he kissed her. Blair eyes were wide open and all she could do was stare back him. They stood there staring at each other for several minutes until Nate came over._

_ "Hey Blair I was looking for you I wanted to talk to you about something," he said making Blair come out of her trance_

_ "Hmm," she turned around._

"_Well I was wanted to know if you be," Chuck was listening to Nate ask Blair what he was just about to ask her but couldn't and his heart was breaking, "my girlfriend?"_

_Blair was obviously torn apart she looked from Chuck to Nate from Nate to Chuck unsure what to do._

_ "Yes," it just slipped out of her mouth but it wasn't a yes to him. The instant she said it Chuck turned around left her present on the table and went into the elevator and left the party._

Serena stopped the video. Every one was silent. "You liked Blair?" Nate asked.

"Well yes I mean it's obvious now that she is my wife were starting a family I love Blair but I did have a thing for Blair," Chuck said not bothered by what they just saw.

"I didn't know man," Nate said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it I have her now that's what really matters," Chuck said rubbing her belly.

"I'm sorry," Blair, said upset.

"B why are you upset?" Serena asked looking at Blair who was getting teary eyed.

"I broke your heart did you see his face I broke his heart I was confused and I broke his heart," she started to cry.

"Baby look at me," Chuck smiled, "it's ok yes it hurt I was mad but hey if you didn't go out with Nate and if none of the stuff that we went through didn't happen our love story wouldn't be so epic," he laughed trying to cheer her up.

"But I liked you like I really liked you," she admitted to him.

"Hey," Nate said offended.

"Will you be quite," Serena playfully slapped him.

"Well look where we are right now were married and we will soon have a baby you need to relax everything is the way it should be," she nodded her head.

"I think we should call it a night I think B's hormones are going crazy again," Serena said getting up from the couch.

"Yeah I have to wake up early for work," Nate said as he stretched agreeing with his wife.

"Yes I think that's a good idea," Chuck said getting up, "Blair please don't get up," he asked her seeing her struggling to get off the couch.

"Fine," she huffed.

After Nate and Serena left Chuck came back into the entertainment room where Blair was starting to fall asleep.

"Hey beautiful," he said in a very soft voice.

"Hey," she smiled at him and he took his seat next to her, "you know I love you so much Chuck Bass you know that I love you right?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Shhh shhhh yes, yes I know and I love you too," he moved her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"You do?" she asked him.

"Of course I do and I love you so much Blair Bass more than you can ever imagine or dream of because I love you more and more each day," He kissed her.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings at my birthday party," she kissed him.

"I think I'm over it," he laughed into her hair, "I think you made the right choice in the end."

"I made the best choice in the end," she kissed him again before bringing his hand to her belly again letting him feeling the baby kick again.

"I think she likes me," he stated.

"No she loves you Just like I love you," she said before yawning and becoming sleepy again.

TBC

A/N I just want to say thank you to everyone all the reviews seriously made my day. I really hope you like this chapter and keep reading and reviewing I'm so excited new episodes next Monday can not wait I'll try to update again this week but if I cant please don't be mad I have a lot of school stuff to take care of. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and let me know your thoughts. Also please check out my profile for Blair's very causal outfit. Hi i just wanted to put the chapter up under its real file long story know worries hope to have a new chapter up soon as I can get it done Review please


	16. Sometimes You Need To Relax

Chapter 15: Sometimes You Need To Relax

Chuck came home early from work to find his wife in a newly painted pink room with a clipboard in hand.

"Well I do like the shade of pink but you know I prefer purple," she turned around and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Yes I think the whole world knows Chuck Bass loves purple," She replied and went back to looking at her clipboard.

"So how is everything coming along?" he asked walking over to her from the doorway.

"It's coming along there is just still so much to do," she frowned, "the furniture is going to be arriving any moment so I'm just trying to picture where I want each piece to go." Chuck put his hands on her belly and kissed her neck.

"Well do you want to tell me what your thinking and I can give you my opinion though we both know you don't need it," he said sweetly.

"Well I was thinking that the crib should go over there in the middle of that wall," she said as she untangled herself from her husbands arms handed him the clipboard she was holding and walked over to show him where, " and the mirror I ordered put up on the same wall but further down like over here," she walked over a little, " and directly underneath is where we will put the nightstand and the glider will be on one side on a slant facing towards it and the lounge chair on the other side facing in also," she said turning around to face him.

Chuck looked down at the clipboard where his wife sketched her idea's down and all the ideas she had were incredible.

"I think it will look perfect," he smiled at her.

"Well I'm not done yet," she started to move to the other wall, "I mean that side of the room needs more things but it will do for now but over here I'm thinking we put the changing table," she stood there for a second with a hand on hip thinking, " and I think maybe put the seven drawer chest over there and the armoire next to it and for now since we don't need the bassinet in our room we put it in the middle of the room just for show for the time being," she turned around again to look at him.

"It sounds and looks perfect and baby your sketches for nursery look amazing," he walked over to her and kissed her, "it's going to be beautiful."

"How can you say that we have one completely empty wall," she started to cry.

"Blair, baby why are you crying," he said rubbing her back.

"It's awful this room is going to be a disaster we have an empty wall the baby is going to hate it," she said as more tears rolled down her face.

Chuck instantly took her head in his hands and looked at her, " First of all it is a baby I don't think she will be judging us on the nursery we made for her and Blair we will figure it out like you said it's just the start and we have 4 ½ months left to finish," he kissed her, "but you need to relax."

She let out a deep sigh and nodded her head.

Just then the phone rang and Chuck answered the phone.

"Hello," He said into the phone.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bass I just wanted to inform you that the delivery men are here with the baby furniture and that I am going to send them up if you and Mrs. Bass are ready for them of course," Andrew the concierge told him.

"That is fine Andrew thank for the heads up," Chuck said before hanging up the phone.

"I assume that the furniture is on it's way up," Blair said finally calmed down.

"Yes," he replied, "Do you want me to stay and help or do you want to boss them around by yourself my love," he winked at her already knowing the obvious answer.

Blair just smiled at him. "That's what I thought, "he said giving her a little kiss on the lips, " if you need anything I will be in my office doing some last minute work and I just heard Sadie come in a couple minutes ago so I would assume she is in the kitchen putting away the groceries," he said before walking out of the room.

The elevator doors opened and the deliverymen came out with the changing table.

"Hello gentlemen the furniture will be going into that room over there," he pointed, " and my wife is already in there waiting she will tell you where she wants everything to go," he said.

"Thank you Mr. Bass," one of the men said picking up the piece of furniture going towards the room.

"Oh yes and before you go into that room I must warn you my wife will be changing her mind a lot as to where she wants things to go and both you should be suspecting an extra five hundred dollars for putting up with my wife's craziness, " he smiled," she does not make things easy so keep that in mind," he said before turning around.

"Thank you Mr. Bass," The other man called out to him.

Chuck then made his way into the kitchen.

"Sadie," Chuck called to their maid (She is Dorota's best friend and works full time at the Bass home but Dorota works part time for them because she has a family now and does not need to work because Vanya has been working for Chuck as an administrator in the hospitality division of Bass Empires, so Dorota works for them anywhere from once to three times a week just because she loves them.)

"Yes, Mr. Chuck," she stopped putting away the groceries to give him her undivided attention.

"Well as you know Blair has been very stressed for the past two weeks and she is alone in a room with two deliverymen and is directing them as to where she wants the baby's furniture to go," he told her emphasizing his words.

"Yes I know how Mrs. Blair has been very tense and I understand what you are saying you want me to watch the poor men," she answered.

"Yes that is exactly what I want you to do Sadie, but please finish what are doing before you go in there but please hurry," he smiled.

"Yes Mr. Chuck," she nodded.

Chuck exited the kitchen and walked into his office.

Chuck sat down at his desk not to do work but to think of way to help Blair relax. After several minutes of thinking he took out his cell phone and placed a call.

"Good afternoon Dr. Goldstein's office how may I help you?" The receptionist said.

"Yes, this is Charles Bass and I need to speak with Doctor Goldstein," he said.

"Oh yes Mr. Bass I will be happy to put you through just let me check her appointment book just to make sure she is not with a patient at the moment," she told him.

"Of course,"

"Well you called her at the perfect time she has her only break right now and she is in her office I will put you through," she said.

"Thank you."

"Dr. Goldstein," she answered the phone.

"Hi Dr. Goldstein it is Chuck Bass I need to talk to you about my wife," he said.

"Oh yes Chuck I am assuming it is about last weeks visit when she came in with her friend," she said.

"What do you mean I was with Blair her last appointment," Chuck said confused.

"Oh I'm guessing Blair didn't say anything to you then,"

"NO, what happened is she ok is the baby ok what happened why didn't she tell me why didn't my sister tell me," he said franticly into the receiver.

"Chuck please calm down both your wife and your baby are perfectly fine I promise you her blond friend who I am assuming is your sister brought her in after she fainted while shopping for the baby so I examined her everything is perfect," she emphasized the fact the Blair and the baby were healthy, "So you sister explained to me what happened and it seems from what she told me that Blair is very stressed and it was from all the stress that she fainted she just needs to relax this is supposed to be a beautiful stress free time in her life she just needs to relax."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me this," Chuck said obviously very upset and hurt, he took a moment to compose himself, "Well the stress issue is why I called you I am not completely out of the loop I have noticed that as of lately she has been very stressed and I know it's not good for her or the baby and I was just thinking of a way to make her feel better get her to relax .So speaking of that I know that there are some concerns with women traveling in planes while pregnant so what I wanted to know that if I were to take Blair on a little vacation a week from today would it be okay for her to fly?" he asked her.

"Yes she will be perfectly fine to fly," She told him.

"Thank you so much I don't know how long we will be gone for so I will call and let you know when we get down there because if we are still down there when we have our next appointment I will send my private jet for you and one of your nurses to come down to check on her," he said.

"Ok that sounds like a plan and I think this will help her a lot I will talk to you soon Chuck and if you have any other questions please feel free to call my cell or home phone at any time and just make sure she is resting still it will help her relax,"

"Thank you so much and I will have a nice evening Dr. Goldstein," Chuck said before ending the call.

Chuck sat there thinking about how Blair didn't tell him about her little trip to the doctors last week he couldn't believe she didn't tell him. He finally snapped himself out of dwelling on that for now because if he was going to take Blair away he needed to take care of business and make sure everything would be taken care of while he will be away. He took out his phone again and placed another phone call.

"Hello Alex it is Chuck," he said.

"Hi man what's up," he asked.

"Well I am planning to take Blair away for a week or two," he told his friend and trusted vice president,"

"That sounds nice," he told Chuck,

"And well I need someone to go and be there for the contract signing for the lot we just bought downtown to the build the new hotel,"

"Ok and your asking me to go in your spot?" he asked for some clarification.

"Yes,"

"Ok I will be there, hope you and Blair have a good time," Alex said.

"We will thank you," Chuck said before hanging up.

Chuck than made another phone call.

"Ryan," he said.

"Yes Chuck what can I help you with," his assistant asked

"Well I am going to be taking Blair away for a week a two next week and I need you and Tina to be a t the stadium overlooking the renovations."

"Ok sounds good," Ryan told him.

"Also make sure you and Tina are on stand by with your phones at all times because I can guarantee you that Blair will be calling and texting you pretty constantly regarding baby stuff," he informed him.

"Ok I will make sure to pass all this on to Tina no problem you two have a good time and everything will be fine," he ensured his boss.

"I know everything will be fine and that's why I am giving you this responsibility have a good night Ryan," Chuck said before hanging up.

Chuck got up from his desk and walked out of the office he was going to check on Blair and talk to her about last weeks little incident and tell her that they are going be going away for a little bit.

Just as Chuck was about to enter the soon to be nursery the two men ran out of the room with scared and tired looks upon there faces. Chuck couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as he took out his checkbook and wrote both men a check for five hundred dollars each. After the men exited the home he entered the room to see his wife sitting on the glider with her clipboard in her hand again sketching.

"Sadie do you think everything looks good so far?" Blair asked the maid not noticing that Chuck had walked in.

"Yes Mrs. Blair perfect," she smiled at her and then saw Chuck and nodded and made her way out of the room.

"Well I must say you did an amazing job," he said as he walked over the lounge chair and took a seat, " looks even more magnificent now that everything is in the room and placed in the right spot don't think so?" he asked her.

"I guess," she sighed and continued to work on whatever she was drawing.

"Well it is," he tried to assure her, "So I need to talk to you about something."

Blair put down the clipboard and looked up at him waiting for him to continue.

"So I have decided that next week me and you are going to go an a little vacation to relax," he told her.

"Well I don't think that such a great idea," she simply replied.

"I think it's a good idea and you need to relax babe you have been going none stop since we found out the sex of the baby you need to take a break and breathe," he told her.

"I don't think so how can relax when I have so much to do Chuck I haven't even bought any baby gear and all this other stuff and the nursery is not even done yet and how can you take time off from work with all the renovations going on at the stadium and not mention the new hotel your building downtown that you have yet to tell me about," she looked at him annoyed.

"You always know everything don't you," he laughed.

"Well I'm Blair Bass," she smirked.

"Well we are going on vacation I have already made the calls and everything will be taken care of when we are gone," he informed her.

"Well I might not be able to fly," she said with a smile thinking she won the battle.

"Oh but you can my love I called Dr. Goldstein," he looked at her and she immediately turned pale knowing he already knew about last week.

"Oh," that's all she could she say.

"So she said that you can fly and that she thinks this is exactly what you need," he said to her looking straight into her eyes. Blair started to cry again and Chuck quickly picked her up and held her and sat back down on the glider and rocked her.

"I'm so so so so sorry," she continued to cry.

"I just understand Blair why wouldn't you tell me that you fainted," he said upset while he tried to calm her down.

"I," she tried to breathe," I didn't want you to be scared," she admitted.

"I get that but, me and you we don't keep secrets and Blair when it comes to your health and our daughter's health yes it scares me but I need to know these things," he told her with some tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she managed to get out in between cries.

"I know I know just don't do that again please," he said as he continued to rock her.

After a while Blair and Chuck both calmed down.

"So I guess the question is where will you be taking me this time Bass?" she asked him finally curious about the destination.

"Well It's about time you asked," he smiled, "Well we will be going to our private island," he told her and watched her face light up.

"Butterfly Island really," she squealed. (Yes I know corny but I just had to lol)

"Yes love Butterfly Island. I already sent staff there to get ready and will go in a week enough time for you to get ready," he told her.

"I guess I can always make Tina do whatever I need to get done," she sighed.

"Yes that was the idea for you to just relax," he kissed her.

TBC

Hey just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter I worked super hard on it and it was by far the longest I didn't get that many reviews for that chapter so I don't know if it was that great. I hope you like this chapter and Please REVIEW there is a lot more to come and I hope you liked this chapter It was just really a filler so I can set up some other chapters but I hope it was review worth tell me your thoughts and check my profile to see what the nursery will look like and what Blair was wearing.

xoxo


	17. Just some Chuck and Blair Time

Chapter 16: Just some Chuck and Blair Time

One week later

Blair and Chuck arrived at Butterfly Island. Chuck unpacked while Blair instantly went into their room and fell asleep on the bed.

Chuck went outside to the pool to lounge while Blair was still fast asleep.

Blair woke up and noticed Chuck wasn't with her so she assumed he was out by the pool. So she got up from the bed and went over to her draw wear she kept all her swimwear. When she opened the draw Blair didn't see her maternity swim suits anywhere she looked to see where her suitcase was and it was already put away. All that laid in the draw was skimpy little bikinis. She then realized half of them were brand new and from this current season. She was going to kill her husband for taking out her maternity bathing suits she was going be miserable she was way too big to be wearing a bikini but she was hot and wanted to lounge outside so she grabbed a peach pink string bikini and her turquoise cover up and changed into them quickly. She then put on her sandals on and grabbed the straw cowboy hat she brought along with her.

When Blair came outside to the pool Chuck was reading the Wall Street Journal lounging out in the sun. She walked over and took her seat next to him on the lounge chair. Chuck looked up at his wife and smiled.

"I'm not talking to you Bass," she informed him.

"Oh and may ask why that is?" he asked her.

"Hmm lets see where are the bathing suits I packed," she spat at him.

"Oh so you noticed that I unpacked them," he smiled.

"Why would you do that I am so BIG AND FAT I'M A WHALE AND YOU LEFT ME WITH ONLY SKIMMPY LITTLE BIKINIS," she yelled at him.

"Hey hey hey calm down first of all you are not fat and definitely not a whale you are so beautiful Blair," he said as he stood up to try to get closer to her, "and I only packed you the tiny bikini's because well I love seeing you full with my child,' he said placing a hand on her now fairly big baby bump.

"God sometimes I really hate you I hope you know that," she rolled her eyes.

"And why is this?" he asked.

"Because you know how to get to me soften me up and forget why I was so angry," she sighed with a smile.

"Come here," he said as he pulled her down into his lap, "Look at me," she did as she was told," you Blair Cornelia Bass are the sexiest most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and I love you," he kissed her.

"I love you too but I'm still not happy with you I feel so gross right now and this bikini is not helping," she frowned.

"Well you look hot why don't you join me in the pool," he smirked while he quickly pulled off her cover up revealing the little bikini she was in and it was very small her fuller chest was spilling out of the top and the bottom covered her ass but was very tight.

"Ughhh," she whined looking down at her stretched abdomen.

"See very sexy," he smiled and kissed her neck.

"Look at my stretch marks and my boobs are huge," she said trying to grab her cover up back from Chucks grasp.

"Stop it first of all you do not have a single stretch mark on your body and if you want I can go place a call and get the tops in a bigger size though I do like the view," he winked at her.

"Fine order them bigger for me because I'm huge," she spat, " I don't care anymore just can you please put some lotion on me I want to get into the water I'm hot," she said handing him the bottle.

"Stop it right now Blair this whole I'm fat thing your not and you are suppose to look the way you do your just about six months pregnant If you weren't gaining weight and going through changes we would have a problem you are still so sexy baby you got to relax this is why I took away and if you don't start relaxing I will keep you here as long as it takes for to calm down and breathe," he said as he started to rub the lotion on her back.

"You wouldn't do that to me," she said smugly.

"I think pregnancy has done something to your brain because you know I would and if you want to test me go ahead I will keep you here in paradise as long as it takes for you to chill out and enjoy this time in your pregnancy," He stood up and glared at her.

"Fine, but it's only because I want to relax not because I need to or because you want me to," she said as she got up and walked to the steps of the pool.

Chuck just chuckled at his wife's childish ways and got up and joined her in the pool.

"The water feels so good," she smiled finally content about something.

"It is," he agreed.

"So," she said coming over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

"Hmm," he said lost in her kiss.

"Well let's talk about something that is not going to stress me out," she laughed.

"Ok so do tell me what's on your mind?" he asked curiously while he carefully picked her up and her legs wrapped around him.

"I don't want to have a nanny," she told him and he nodded his head in truth he didn't want one either, " I love Dorota you know that and I think of her as my mother I mean Eleanor is my mother but Dorota raised me she taught me most of the life lessons I live by and I want to be the only person she see's as her mother."

"I agree with you she shouldn't see anyone else as her mother or father so what do you suppose we do because I know your not going to resign from the Haus."

"I will take her to work with me after my leave of absence is up I will have assistance but I will be with her mainly and I could do a lot from home as well." Chuck nodded.

"I can also help you know take her with me I'll make Ryan help out he is my assistant after all and a manny wouldn't be so bad," they both started to laugh.

"Ok so we agree we will be taking turns bringing her to work we will be the ones raising her with little help from others besides of course our parents and Serena and Nate and everyone else."

"Yes," he said kissing her.

"Now the other thing we have yet to talk about is a name we haven't even talked about it," she stopped him from continuing to kiss her.

"Well I have thought a little about it but I'm assuming you have as well so what have you come up with?"

"I have and don't lie to me you have thought about it a lot don't think for a second I don't see the baby name book with all those bookmarks," She laughed.

"Ok so I have been doing my research let me hear what you have first," he smirked.

"Ok I was thinking Tiffany or Audrey maybe what do you think?

"Well I must say they are nice names I don't think we will be naming our child after your favorite movie or actress," he chuckled.

"Well hot shot what do you have?"

"Glad you asked I came up with Mackenzie Grace Bass I don't know if it's great I mean were not naming her after anyone but I think it's a nice name and has nice ring to it," he started to mumble.

"Chuck I love it," she exclaimed before kissing him, "Does it have any special meaning?"

"Yes Mackenzie means fair one and well If she is anything like her mother the name only seems fitting," he winked at her, "and well Grace has many meanings all which will be fitting for her I'm sure," he said before giving Blair another kiss.

"Chuck Bass I think you just named our baby girl," she smiled at him, "now we don't have keep referring to her as baby," she giggled.

"Well I think some of your stress is now gone,"

"Well some of it," she laughed, "well I think I'm ready to get out," she said as she pulled away from Chuck and made her way out.

"And your just going to leave me here?"

"I don't know I thought you were going to follow me," she winked at him.

With that Chuck jumped out of the pool and followed his wife inside.

"Blair,"

"Yes," she said turning around to face him.

He grabbed her ands and got on his knees "I just wanted say that I can't wait to meet you Mackenzie Grace," and kissed Blair belly. Blair Just stood there with the biggest smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Mackenzie Grace Bass," she whispered.

A/N I alive!!!!!!! Im sorry it took me so long to update I don't plan on ending the story anytime soon and I'm so sorry for the really long wait. I have a lot of stuff going on with school and assignments and once I get back from break things are just going to be getting worse. So I can't promise when the next update will be but there will be more to come that is a promise It also didn't help that I got very sick a week an half ago I am never actually for real sick to a point where I need antibiotics so it was bad and I had two different things so yea I have been pretty occupied so I'm sorry this took so long. I hope you guys stick with me and keep reading REVIEWING I love all your reviews and it seriously always makes day when I read your thoughts and your opinions. Your reviews for the last chapter seriously made me so happy and I really hope you like this one I wrote most of this chapter a while ago and then things came up and I just finished it I hope its not too bad but let me know I hope I can update soon. Also Blair's outfits for this chapter will be posted on my profile please go check it out.

Xoxo

Amanda


	18. The Usual Chuck Bass Charm

Chapter 17: The Usual Chuck Bass Charm

Later that day Blair fell asleep once again but this time it was because Chuck tired her out Chuck also fell asleep briefly after their activities.

Chuck was laying next Blair with his arm protectively guarding their unborn child.

He opened his eyes to see her still sleeping and that she removed the sheet she was under leaving her completely exposed except for her panties. Chuck just smiled and kissed her shoulder. He then gently scooted down the bed a little bit till his head was at a good level with her expanding belly.

"Hey there Mackenzie Grace," he whispered softly, "I just wanted to talk to you while I let Mommy sleep for a bit," he smiled looking back up at Blair, " I hope I never disappoint you or cause you pain in your life you see Daddy had a lot of pain growing up and I was a bad kid It's because I never felt loved and I always want you to feel loved and wanted I promise you that I will try my best to make sure you are happy in life. I'm so excited to becoming a Father did you know that?," he let out a whispered little chuckle, " you see if this was the situation a couple of years ago the words excited and becoming a father would not have been words in my vocabulary but they are now and you are so lucky you have so many people who already love you so much like your Grandma Eleanor," Chuck couldn't help but laugh at that," Grandpa Harold, Grandpa Roman, Grandpa Cyrus, and of course Grandma Lily you should know she is a very special woman and she is so excited that she has been working on making you a nursery at her penthouse so you can go visit her and sleep over and of course her husband shhhh don't tell anyone but at this point in time Rufus Humphry has earned the title of Grandpa and let's just hope Grandpa Bart isn't rolling over in his grave and let's see who else already loves you Oh I know who already loves you Aunt Serena, Uncle Nate, Uncle Eric, Uncle Dan, Aunt Vanessa, and Aunt Jenny and lets not forget Dorota and Vanya but most of all the people who love you the most out of everyone in this whole wide world is Daddy and Mommy Mackenzie we haven't even met you yet and I already know that I love you so much I already know that your going to be the most beautiful little girl in the whole wide world and that you already have me wrapped around your tiny little fingers I love you baby girl," he said as he placed kiss on the stretched skin.

Little did Chuck know his wife was awake the whole time smiling at his words it really did make her heart melt. "You know Bass," she said as she struggled to sit up, "I find it adorable when you talk to our baby and even more so when you talk to my belly thinking I'm sound asleep and I love you so much for it," she smiled.

Chuck was usually aware when she was awake even when she pretended to still be asleep and was shocked that all the conversations he has had with their unborn daughter she had been awake for. "Well It's your fault that I am this way you know," he tried to defend the "Because I'm Chuck Bass" façade to her and that he has not become the softie she now knows he truly is.

"My fault for what exactly," She laughed at him.

"It's you fault that you showed me how to love," he smiled at he her and crawled back up the bed and kissed her ruby lips.

"Well aren't you glad that I did?" she asked him already fully aware of the answer.

"Yes my love because if you hadn't I certainly wouldn't be here with all this and the wonderful life I have," he kissed her again, "I still can't believe you fell for the bad boy," he winked.

"Well what can I say it's hard not to when you work your Chuck Bass Charm."

A/N: thanks for reviews im glad to know I still have some readers this is probably the last update I will have for a while I couldn't sleep and this just popped into my head It's short I know and still not sure if you guys liked it but you will have to tell me. Much more to come and hope you review tell me your thoughts and what else you will like to see maybe you will see it in an upcoming chapter.

Xoxo


End file.
